Dotless Dice
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: All Naruto wanted was to get something to eat, but he ended up in a pleasure house instead. SasuNaru and NaruSasu
1. No Food?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Welcome all! This is my first ever fic, so please be kind and review! Everyone enjoys a little support, ya know?**

_Today is going to be a good day. Yes, a very good day_, Naruto thought. He had woken up this morning! ... Ok, to other people that wouldn't really be that special, but to Naruto it was! He never woke up in the morning! Maybe near noon, but never in the morning! So, when his eyes actually opened before his alarm clock went off, he immediately knew that this day would be a good one. And a few hours later, the blond was up and getting ready for a day out... a **good** day out.

Uzumaki Naruto happily made his way towards his favorite restaurant in all of Tokyo. Poisson Rokusaburo (1). Sure, he lived in Ikebukuro and had to go all the way down to Akasaka... but a plate of delicious fish was worth it (2). _It shouldn't take that long, _Naruto mused, _'cause almost everyone should be heading to Shinjuku for that stupid Gackt concert (3). Heh... Gackt... funny..._ Shaking his head to rid himself of the temptation to play the 'Words-that-rhyme-with-Gackt' game, the teen hopped down the stairs of the Ikebukuro train station and grinned at the large sign covered with pictures of various rail lines.

"Hmm, let's see... I usually head over there from school... so I can't take my usual route..." Naruto placed his pointer finger on the white bubble with 'Ikebukuro' written in it and trailed down until he reached Shibuya. "Ok, so... If I get on the Yamanote circle line, then go straight through Shinjuku..." insert dorky grin here, "I'll end up in Shibuya!"

"Talkin' to yourself, Naruto?"

The blond spun around and came face to face with none other than Inuzuka Kiba, his best friend since elementary school, and Aburame Shino... well, Naruto wouldn't exactly call him a friend ... 'cause frankly, Shino scared the shit out of him.

With a scrunched up nose and a not-so-manly pout, Naruto answered, "No, Dog Breath, I'm looking for the best route to Akasaka," he turned back to said task and began going over the lines again.

"Once you're in Shibuya, take the Hanzomon line to Omotesando and transfer to the Chiyoda line," Shino's deep, yet creepy, voice scared Naruto out of his thoughts, "then after a stop or two you should be at the Akasaka station."

Naruto's left eye twitched at the blank stare Shino was giving him. Of course, he wouldn't really know if he was staring or not, because the boy's eyes were covered by dark, round glasses. "Th-thanks, Shino..."

"Headin' over to that restaurant ya like? What's it called? The Pissin' Subaru?" Kiba asked. His dog Akamaru popped out of his coat and barked merrily, his pink tongue dangling out of the side of his mouth. Yes, you heard right... a dog magically popped out of his coat.

"It's the Poisson Rokusaburo!" Naruto snapped back, his nose still scrunched.

"Che, whatever," Kiba snorted, but then something behind Naruto caught his attention and he grinned toothily.

"What's that look for?" The blond frowned. _I hate that look..._

Shino raised a hand and pushed his glasses back into place, his eyebrows lifting in what Naruto could only guess to be an amused manner. "Your train is leaving."

And just like that, Naruto's supposedly good day was flushed down the proverbial toilet.

xXxX Smex XxXx

_Stupid Kiba, Stupid Shino... This is all their faults, those bastards! _Naruto tugged at his hair in frustration. He was sitting on a steel bench at the same train station he was at an hour ago, surrounded by hundreds of chattering highschool girls.

"Next time I see them, I'm going to kick their asses!"

As luck would have it, the next train to Shibuya wouldn't be able to come for another hour, so Naruto had to find something to do until then. Unfortunently, the only choices he had were to either wander around and get hit on by guys who thought he was a girl, or to just sit down somewhere and wait patiently... guess which one he chose?

"Are you going to see Gakuto-san?" One of the many girls asked Naruto cheerfully.

Blue eyes stared into black, then after a few seconds of silence, a loud laugh irrupted from Naruto. His hand flew to his stomach and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "M-me? See **him**! Listen, I'm just heading over to a restaurant so I can fatten myself up with fish!"

The girl frowned, along with her group of friends. Apparently, Naruto's answer wasn't one they expected. "Then I guess you'll be stuck here for another hour or two," she smiled, but behind that smile was pure evil... pure girly evil, "because this train is reserved just for the concert. Once it drops us off, it's going to continue on the circle line, no stops."

"Y-you're kidding... right?"

All of the girl's friends smirked at him, their black eyes dancing with amusement.

_So much for my good day, _Naruto sighed and looked up at the arriving bullet train, _but another hour won't be so bad... _After everyone in the area boarded the train, the girl pushed her way through her group of friends and laughed at the blonde.

"Just so you know, baka, I was lying! Have fun waiting for the next train, Gakuto-hater!" She sneered. The doors in front of her closed and the train took off.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He could either wait for the next train, walk to another station that was probably a good twenty miles away, or he could stay on the bench for the rest of the day until the girl got back, so he could strangle the bitch to death!

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Finally! I thought I'd never get here!" Naruto grinned with triumph as he jogged up the station stairs that led to the busy streets of Akasaka. He had finally been able to get on a train and had not one single problem after that. Maybe this day really was going to be ok.

Blue eyes scanned the area and a foxy smile stretched across Naruto's face when he saw the sign that pointed to Akasaka-dori. _Hehe, just two more miles to go! _Bending down, he pressed a small button on both of his sneakers, small wheels popping out of the bottom (4).

"Let's go, dattebayo!" and in less than a second, he was off, swirving between people and barely missing ramen carts that suddenly turned the sharp corners. _Almost there, almost there! _ Turning onto a busy street, Naruto jumped up and started skating on the garden ledge that went all the way down the road along the fence of Nihon University. But being the clumsy idiot that he was, he ended up getting his wheel stuck in a broken cement block and fell flat on his back in a bed of buttercups. "Sh-shit..." he cursed under his breath, "can nothing go right for me today? And just when I thought my bad luck was over with."

"Oi, Dobe."

"Stupid skates... you'd think they'd be able to handle chipped concrete, sheesh... and I paid 70 American dollars for these things, too..." Naruto continued to ramble on and on as he picked himself up, ignoring the person standing a few feet away from him.

"**Oi**, Dobe," the voice said again, annoyed.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, then turned to the speaker. Standing before him was a boy looking not a year older than himself, weilding a bottle of weed killer and a shovel. His hair looked dark blue under the praise of the sun, but Naruto knew it was probably black, and his eyes were a deep obsidian. His gaze moved down and he couldn't help but snort in amusement at the clothes the raven was wearing. His attire consisted of dirty shorts that almost reached his knees, a baggy blue shirt, and a muddy apron that said "Itadakimasu".

The boy seemed to be getting pissed off, if his scowl and heated glare were hints enough, but Naruto was oblivious as his attention moved elsewhere. He just brushed himself off and stepped out of the flower bed, straightening his clothes and shaking his head to get the dirt out of his golden locks. Feeling something burning through the back of his head, he turned.

"What?"

Black eyes narrowed and the scowl deepened, "You ask me 'what'?"

"Yeah... what?" Naruto brows furrowed together in confusion, _why's he so pissed?_

"I spent the entire morning planting those flowers, Dobe!" the stranger hissed, pointing at the squished buttercups.

That statement made something click inside of Naruto's head. "O-oh..." his hand flew up to rub the back of his head and he blushed, flashing the other teen a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry about that..."

His apology didn't seem to lighten the atmosphere at all, if anything, it made it even worse. Poor Naruto, he had no idea what he got himself into.

"Your apology's not accepted."

"Wh-what? What do you mean it's not accepted! I tell you I'm sorry, then you say 'oh, no, it's ok, go on with whatever you were doing, sir'! That's how it's supposed to go!" The blond shrieked. _God does not want me to have my delicious fish meal today! _Before he knew what hit him, a shovel was pushed against his chest. "...you can't be serious..."

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Ok, I'm done! Can I leave **now**!" a slightly dirty Naruto whined while wiping sweat from his brows. It was now almost nightfall and the Poisson Rokusaburo was going to close soon, _sooo not fair!_ Inner Naruto wailed.

"Whatever, Dobe," was the reply by the arrogant bastard, the name Naruto had given him. Said bastard was sitting on the street rail, one leg over the other. A shrill ring broke the short silence and he started to dig through his pockets, pulling out what he was looking for, a small keitai-denwa (5). His fingers pressed a few buttons and he placed the phone by his ear, his face more calm than before, "Konbanwa, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

_Oooh, so his name's Sasuke? Che, like it matters anyway. I think I'll stick with 'arrogant bastard', _Naruto mused. He placed the shovel against the fence and sat the weed killer on the garden wall, raising his arms to stretch. A pleasurable purr left his lips when he felt his shoulders pop. _Now maybe I can make it before the restaurant closes!_ He straightened himself up and glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke, watching the teen's eyes smolder, but his face stay impassive. _What a weirdo._

"Right, I understand," he snarled and hurled the phone at the sidewalk, giving a satisfied 'hn' when the phone broke into multiple little pieces. His obsidian eyes snapped up to look into ceruluen ones, "this is all **your** fault."

Naruto was surprised at the sudden outburst, but he kept his ground, throwing his best glare at the Uchiha. "My fault!"

"I'm late for my next job because of you, and now they're docking my pay," something in the raven's eyes made Naruto's breath hitch. There was hatred... and fear? "Just forget it," he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair, "you can go now."

"O-ok.. " Naruto noticed the hesitence in his own voice and he wanted nothing more than to scream at himself, but he resisted the temptation, knowing very well what the people around him would think, "I hope I never have to see you again, bastard," he grinned and popped his skates out again, gluiding down the sidewalk.

Sasuke stared at the retreating back with a small scowl, "Stupid dobe."

xXxX Smex XxXx

By the time Naruto arrived, the restaurant was already closing up. _If it weren't for that bastard, I'd be stuffed with fish already!_ he pressed his face against the glass door and looked in, his mouth watering at the site of fish, even if it was just leftovers. Anything would be good now, since the blond hadn't eaten anything all day. When he saw a waitress saunter by, carrying a tray of dirty plates, he tapped on the door. The brunette turned and she nearly melted at the sight of the kawaii little blond.

_Yes, I have her right where I want her!_ he mentally cheered. He batted his eyelashes and stared at her with big gooey blue eyes, throwing in a wobbly bottom lip as an extra touch.

"Aww, what a cutie!" the girl cooed.

_Yeah, cute, now let me in lady... please?_ He had the girl walking over to him, but his heart plummeted into his stomach when he saw an older man walk out and glare at him.

"Well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto. Trying to get in after closing hours by buttering up my daughter?"

"No, sir!" Naruto yelped through the glass, "I-I'm just going to go now. E-hehehehe, I'll be back tomorrow, old man!" he stepped back and laced his fingers together behind his head, sighing and looking up at darkening sky. _There's always tomorrow, Naruto..._ he tried to tell himself, but his stomach decided to put up a strong arguement by rumbling constantly.

When he reached the main road, he released his skates again and rolled down the street at a steady pace, too hungry to go faster. His stomach continued to growl and Naruto's mouth began to water at every restaurant, cafe, or bar sign he saw. Deciding that he might as well eat here in Akasaka, he stopped at a street corner and looked around, spotting a nice looking cafe down one of the side roads.

"Their lights are on," he cried happily, "finally, some food!" he made his way to the small building and stopped at the entrance door, noticing that the window on it was covered with a board. He blinked and read the print that was carved into the wood, "The 'Pink' Trade?"

The door suddenly opened and the little fox boy squeeked when a loud voice broke the soundless night. "B-but I know he wants me!" a pink-haired girl wailed while being dragged out of the cafe by a strange man with a dark blue mask covering most of his face, and silver hair that hid one of his eyes.

"How many times will I have to throw you out of this place, Sakura?" the man muttered tiredly.

Naruto watched the scene from behind the open door, his brows knitted together. _Who wants who? And... how can you get kicked out of a cafe? She must've done something bad._

"Kakashi-san, you know how much I love Sasuke-kun! Why can't you talk to him? Make him change his mind!" the girl named Sakura whined. Naruto winced, her voice was sort of annoying. _Wait... Sasuke? Huh, that sounds familiar..._

"He already told you before, he doesn't want anything to do with you, or your strange group of fangirls," Kakashi said warningly, letting go of Sakura.

"Tell Sasuke I'll be back tomorrow!" Sakura grumbled, then stomped off.

The silver-haired man scratched the back of his head and sighed, "there's no getting to that girl," a small sound behind him put him on alert and his visible eye narrowed, "who's there?"

Naruto paled and slowly stepped out from behind the door, "S-sorry... um, I didn't want to interrupt."

Kakashi's eye went up into a happy little crescent moon shape when he saw the innocent little blond boy, "Oh, I would've preferred it if you **had** interrupted! That would've just shortened my chat with Sakura!" he waved for Naruto to come closer, "so, are you here for our special? Believe me, it'll have your mouth watering."

Naruto didn't hear the sly tone the man took on. All he heard was "special" and "mouth watering". _Food, food, food, food!_ was all his brain could process at the moment as he let Kakashi lead him inside.

"Be careful when going down the steps," Kakashi said. Sure enough, as soon as Naruto stepped inside, there were stairs leading down into a bright room. He stared in awe when they reached the bottom. The place didn't look like a cafe at all! It was like... like...

"A doctor's office..." Naruto mumbled under his breath, _except more decorative._

"Welcome to The 'Pink' Trade! Our special tonight is the 'soapland', only-- Oh, Kakashi-san! Are you taking the night shift this time?"

"Oooh, Konbanwa, Iruka."

Naruto looked up to see a man with dark brown skin and a scar over the bridge of his nose. He was smiling sweetly to Kakashi, a light blush on his cheeks. Kakashi walked past Naruto and leaned against the counter, indulging himself in a small conversation that made the other man laugh.

"Hey, what about me?" Naruto pouted.

"I-I'll tend to you, sir," a small voice answered. It was a small girl with short blue hair and strange pale white eyes. Naruto looked at her wardrobe, then at Kakashi's and Iruka's. _... None of them are wearing uniforms... or name tags... What kind of cafe is this? _"w-would you like the special this evening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm starving!" his statement made the girl turn various shades of red and he couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be alright, "Um... you ok?"

"H-hai!" she stuttered, "j-j-just follow m-me, sir."

They went through a peach door and Naruto's jaw nearly dropped when they entered a hallway that seemed to go on forever. _Wh-where am I supposed to eat at! _ They stopped after a while and the girl shyly opened one of the doors.

"P-please take a seat. Uchiha-san will be with you in a moment."

"Alright," Naruto grinned and sat down on a tatami mat(5) next to a low dining table. _This Uchiha must be my waiter..._ _Hmm, Uchiha... that sounds familiar too. Ah, who cares, I just want my food!_ He began humming a tune while looking around at the room. It was pretty nice. The walls were a cool green and bamboo stocks were everywhere, along with beautiful chinese pottery, and a pond in one of the corners, a waterfall making it even more stunning. _There's even koi in it... man, this place is awesome! _"Uh, hey, how much is this going to cost me?" he asked the "waitress" who was still standing by the door watching him.

She turned a bright red and averted her eyes, shunning herself for being caught staring, "Y-y-you'll get your bill at the end of the session," she looked up, then blushed again, "I-I'll be going now. Uchiha-san should be arriving soon. Enjoy our services... um..."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"R-right... Naruto-kun. I-If you need anything before or after the session, please notify me. Hyuuga. H-Hyuuga Hinata," she bowed politely and shut the traditional screen door with a small "click".

Naruto looked down at the small table and picked up a smooth clay cup that was filled with green tea. He sat that back down and stared at the other five cups. Curiousity got the better of him and he picked them up one at a time, smelling the liquids in each, "Coffee... lemon tea... water... rice wine... and," his nose scrunched up, "beer. Gross."

Also, sitting on the table were various plates of "appetizers". Ranging from Japanese mushrooms to sushi. Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to slowly eat some salmon, his eyes becoming wide at the taste, "...so..so good!" he mumbled with a piece of the raw fish hanging down from between his lips. He began to quickly pluck up the salmon chunks and shove them into his mouth, his blue eyes shining with hunger.

The starving boy was too busy devouring the "appetizers" that he didn't notice the screen door open and a silk-clad figure gracefully enter. So when two arms wrapped themselves around the blond's shoulders, he froze. Hot breath brushed across his ear and a smooth hand ran a path from Naruto's chest, down to his stomach and under his shirt.

"Konbanwa. I'm your host, Uchiha Sasuke... and I'm here for your pleasure only..." the deep voise purred, "so do with me what you wish."

Oh, that one sentence made all of Naruto's blood rush up to his cheeks and he swallowed. Hard. He was just here for some food... not... not...

He turned and he was met with eyes the color of obsidian. _Wait a second... Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... obsidian..._ and everything fell into place. With a scream, Naruto shoved the raven away and stood up, sputtering incoherrent nonsense while backing up until he hit a wall, "Y-you!"

Sasuke fell onto his ass and winced as pain shot up his spine. _Well, that wasn't supposed to happen,_ his inner self growled. With eyes narrowed, he hissed at his "customer", only to see that it was the stupid blond from earlier._ Oh, no fucking way._

"Y-you hit on me!" Naruto hollered.

"I didn't hit on you, Dobe!"

"Yes you did, you arrogant bastard!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Outside of the room, Hinata was panicking. She came back so she could give them both clean robes, but when she was about to open the door, she heard yelling.

"I came here so I could eat! Not get molested by a bastard like you!"

"Hn, to eat? Why would you come here to eat!"

"Because it's a cafe!"

"You really are a dobe! This isn't a cafe, stupid, it's a pleasure house!"

"..."

Hinata blushed. _Naruto-kun... thought this place was a cafe...?_ She fiddled around with the hem of her shirt as the silence between the two boys continued.

"Pleasure... house?"

(1)- Poisson Rokusaburo is an actual restaurant in Akasaka. Everything in this chapter is as accurate as I can get it.

(2)- Yeessshhh, you all thought my Naruto would like ramen, hm? Well, you all were wrong My Naruto likes fish... like every other japanese person...

(3)- I have nothing against Gackt or Gackt fans. For I am one myself I have all concerts, all cds, a poster, and his movie! I just thought that Naruto would be the type of person to dislike that kind of music.

(4)- I used to have those kinds of skates! And they were HUGE! But I let our little little Naru-chan have normal... smaller skates.

(5)- A tatami mat is one of those little mats that the japanese sit on when dining at those low floor tables.

**I tried my best! Please be nice and review!**


	2. Everyone's a Bastard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers! I love you guys and you all give me inspiration :runs away crying happily:**

**Oh, and before the fic starts, I'd like to say that my Genma in here is based off of FastForward's Genma :grin: If you haven't read her work, you should, she's the best! Ooo... and Genma's a sneaky little pervert, yesh he is! And in the last chapter, I realized that I had the keitai-denwa and the tatami mat as (5), when the tatami mat should be (6). Gomen! But, uh, if you didn't know, a keitai-denwa is a cellphone :stupid smile:**

As soon as Kakashi and Iruka heard the commotion coming from Sasuke's serving room, they had immediately gone to investigate. Although, the both of them were going to check it out for two totally different reasons. Iruka was worried that one of the other hosts might have gotten into a fight with the raven, while Kakashi was just being a curious little bastard.

"I doubt one of the hosts would start a fight with Sasuke while he's serving a client," Kakashi insisted after Iruka wouldn't stop mumbling his worries, "they'd get fired for that, and you know how much most of the people here need the money. They wouldn't risk it."

"Th-then what about the client?"

"You mean little Naruto-kun?" the scarecrow chuckled, "that kid wouldn't start a fight."

Iruka just frowned at the comment, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi was about to answer, but a stuttering Hinata interrupted them. Her arms were stiffly at her sides and her pale eyes filled with worry.

"K-Kakashi-san... um... Naruto-kun and U-Uchiha-san are... well... should I... should I send Genma-san and Raidou-san in to stop them?" she asked hesitently.

"Then they are fighting!" Iruka exclaimed, "and you said that Naruto boy wouldn't start a fight!" he didn't even let the silver-heaird man reply before he shot down the hallway like a bottle rocket, shoving open Sasuke's door and bolting in. Both Kakashi and Hinata stared in shock as they heard more yelling, an occasional "dobe" here, and a "teme" there. But Iruka's scoldings were the loudest, making the two employees cringe.

Inside of the room, Naruto was standing in a corner holding a few plates of food, his right arm raised in the air. In his clutches was a piece of sushi and Iruka knew that if he stepped any closer, the blond would throw it. He glanced back at Sasuke who was drenched with the serving drinks and covered in sesame seeds, a dark glare in place.

"You guys tricked me into coming here, didn't you?.! You made me think this place was a cafe, when it's really some whore house!" Naruto whined. He threw the piece of sushi at Iruka, but the worker dodged it.

Kakashi decided this was the right time to enter, and waved at everyone nonchalantly. He blinked and stepped back when he felt something crunch under his feet, "Maa, look at the mess in here... Sasuke, you know how much money this is going to cost you, right?"

Sasuke winced and stood up, never letting his glare leave Naruto's face until he was out the door, slamming it behind him. All of them could hear Hinata's fearful 'eep' as the Uchiha passed her.

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi started.

"Why would you guys make this place seem like a cafe?.!" Naruto shouted, _When it so obviously isn't one!_

The scarecrow chuckled at the question while picking up pieces of broken glass and snapped bamboo stocks, "Any intelligent person would be able to tell this was a pleasure house."

"How so?.!"

"Well," Iruka answered instead, "the name of this house is The 'Pink' Trade, and everyone knows that a 'Pink' store is one that sells physical pleasure," he laughed lightly when Naruto gave him a disgusted look, "you didn't know that? And you're what, thirteen?"

Naruto blushed, "I-I'm sixteen!" his answer only made Iruka laugh more, Kakashi holding back his amusement with one of his hands.

"Hellooo minna!" a shrill voice rang out as the screen door was shoved open once again. Standing there was a man with brown hair and a toothpick between his lips. Next to him, another man stood. He had short brown hair and a scar covering his left cheek and the bridge of his nose, "Hinata-chan said there was a fight and that a cute little blond named Naruto-kun might be hurt!" he looked around the room and spotted said blond staring at him, "Oh my, well aren't you delicious?" he grinned cheekily.

"Genma, don't hit on clients," the second adult said sternly.

"Buuut Raidou! Don't you think he's yummy, too?" Genma whined.

"Genma, Raidou, sorry, but you won't be needed here now," Iruka said politely, "Naruto doesn't seem to be injured at all."

_Well, my pride's pretty hurt, _Naruto cried in his mind.

Kakashi looked around the room at all of the broken items and smiled beneath his mask, "Actually, you two could clean this place up for us. I'll add 8,000 yen to this month's pay."

"We'll take it! Come on, Raidou, let's get to work!" Genma chirped merrily. The only reply he received was a grunt in annoyed acceptance.

"Now come, Naruto-kun," Kakashi called, "we'll get your bill rung up and then you can get going."

Naruto's heart stopped at the word "bill". Even if he hardly knew anything about places like this, he knew it would be expensive. He just hoped that his Froggy-chan(1) had enough money in his tummy to cover it.

xXxX Smex XxXx

The little green wallet/purse known as Froggy-chan was sitting empty and alone on the front counter while Iruka put away the contents of said frog's stomach into the cash register. Naruto was practically hypervenilating in his seat by the stairs, his hands tugging at his hair and his legs bouncing up and down in nerve.

_25,000 yen! 25,000 yen for something I didn't even get! ... Wait, what?.! _ Naruto just wanted to slam his head against the wall, but Kakashi was watching his every move, so that was definitely out of the question, _I shouldn't care if I didn't get it! I have to pay 25,000 yen for something I didn't even want!_

Iruka gave the nervous teen a concerned look, then sighed, "Well, Naruto, you owe us 22,750 yen..."

His life was over. Uzumaki Naruto owed a pleasure house 22,750 yen and he knew what that meant, "... Do... do I have to work here now? You know... to pay it off?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka stared at him, "You want to work here?" they both asked in unison.

"N-no! It's just... usually, when someone doesn't have enough for their bill, they have to work to pay it off," Naruto noticed the gleam in Kakashi's exposed eye and gulped. _He's scheming something... I knew I should've kept my big mouth shut._

"Hmmm, I think you working here would be a fantastic idea! You seem like a close-minded person, so why don't we open you up a bit?" Naruto could practically see the toothy grin under that blue mask, "in more ways than one," he stepped away from the wall he was leaning against and practically flew over to Iruka, "what do you say, Dolphin-chan?"

Naruto didn't think of Iruka as the type to glare, but he was oh so wrong, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Gomen, gomen," Kakashi said, but we all know he didn't really mean it.

Iruka sighed and folded his arms over his chest, looking at Naruto the same way someone would look at an injured duck, "Kakashi, we can't just make a highschool student work here," he whispered so the blond wouldn't hear, "what would his parents say? And his school?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto and his eye once again went up into a happy upturned 'u', "Oh, Naruto-kun, you wouldn't tell your parents about this, would you?"

"Well... I don't really have any parents(2)," Naruto answered honestly. He had no clue that he was digging his own grave.

"I see... and what about your school?"

"Heh, they wouldn't care. I'm the last person they'd worry about."

Kakashi went back to his conversation with Iruka and gave him a thumbs up, "It looks like there's nothing wrong with him working here now," yes, Kakashi was one to never give up on something he really wanted, especially if it would be good entertainment for him during boring work hours without Iruka.

Heaving another sigh, Iruka pulled out a clipboard and a few sheets of paper, "Naruto, could you please come here for a moment?"

_Please, please, please let him say that I can just wash some dishes or something!_ the blond made his way to the counter and smiled nervously, "Yeah?"

The look Iruka was giving him could make any man scared shitless. Naruto was a dead man walking now. Only a matter of seconds before he was shot in the head and shoved into a dirt hole.

"To make up for the 22,750 yen you owe The 'Pink' Trade, you will be working as a host. Just sign these papers and we'll be able to get you health insurance, dental insurance, an account, a room, and various wardrobes," Iruka handed the dumbfounded boy the clipboard and a pen.

"And believe me Naruto-kun, you'll need all insurance you can get," Kakashi said cheerfully while pushing Naruto back into the sitting room to do the paperwork.

xXxX Smex XxXx

It was a beautiful Monday afternoon and the bright sun wasn't hidden by a single cloud. Birds were singing, students were flocking the streets, talking animatedly about the recent animes that premiered the night before. Yes, it seemed as if the whole Ikebukuro district was covered in an air of happiness today.

"Stupid sun, stupid birds, stupid people," Naruto grumbled while staring out the window of his classroom.

Naruto went to Rikkyo Ikebukuro Junior and Senior High School(3), an older school just a few miles away from the Sunshine City(4). It was one of the coolest schools in Tokyo because during lunchbreak, you could just get on a bullet train, go to the Sunshine City, and hang out there for an hour until it was time for class again. That's what Naruto usually did with his friends, but today he wasn't in a 'hanging out' mood.

_I have to work tonight..._ he thought, _I have to dress up and serve people... **Please** let there just be women!_ Naruto wasn't a homophobe, he just... wasn't comfortable with other men touching him... and he certainly didn't want to touch them either.

"Naruto nii-chan!" a small voice called out.

"Huh?" Naruto looked to the side to see Konohamaru standing by the door with his two best friends, Moegi and Udon. _How the...?_ "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?"

"We had our physical endurance test today!" Moegi state proudly, "our teacher said we could go home early after we were done, but we decided to come visit you instead, Leader!" all three of them scurried past the much taller kids and plastered themselves to Naruto's desk with huge, hopeful eyes.

Naruto could feel a twitch coming on, "What?"

Udon pushed his glasses further up onto his nose and sniffed loudly, a dorky smile on his chubby face, "We were hoping you'd let us come with you and your friends to the Sunshine City."

"Please, Leader? We'll be good! We just got our allowances and we wanna buy some stuff," Moegi pleaded sweetly. Too bad her marshmellowy words only worked on Konohamaru.

"Nope, go ask someone else," Naruto brushed them off and went back to staring out the window and cursing at all the happiness.

"You're not feeling well?" Udon piped up.

"Naruto nii-chan's sick?.!" Konohamaru cried.

_You know, sometimes I just want to slam a chair into their puny little heads, _"No, I'm not sick. I just don't feel like going anywhere today. Why don't you three go ask Ino? I bet she'd love to take you guys." _Yes, go with Ino and be stuck with her while she tries on loads of clothes._

"W-well, alright..." Moegi murmered worriedly, "we'll see you tomorrow, Leader," then they all left, Udon waving, and Konohamaru sticking his tongue out and calling Naruto lazy.

"When did little kids start coming here?" Nara Shikamaru asked tiredly as he entered the room and placed himself in a seat next to Naruto's. Shikamaru was an odd ball, that's what Naruto would say. He slept through almost all hours of the day, yet he got perfect scores on all of his quizzes, tests, and exams. The lazy bastard was a genius!

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at his friend. Shikamaru never asked questions before sitting down. The reason for that was the simple fact that he'd fall asleep before he heard the answer. But a grin made its way onto Naruto's face when he saw the teen sigh and lay his head down on the smooth desk.

"Nevermind... so troublesome..."

_Hah! I knew that was coming!_ Naruto's inner voice shouted.

"You're not going to the mall today?" Shikamaru asked quietly, his eyes closed.

_Wow, is that... concern I hear?_ "I'm not in the mood..." Naruto trailed off and looked down at his watch, _Only five hours 'til I have to head over to Akasaka, _"Shikamaru... can I confide in you?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Shikamaru's lips and he chuckled lightly, "Do you even know what that word means?"

"Shikamaru!" The blond pouted.

"It was only a joke, Naruto. And yeah, you can confide in me," the other teen's eyes opened and he sat up, yawning.

"What if I said... I had to sort of work as a wh--" he cut himself off and cringed. He just now remembered what Kakashi had said about calling his now "colleages", whores.

xXxX flashback XxXx

"Around here, you'll want to remember the differences between hosts and whores. As you know, whores sell their bodies for money," Kakashi saw Naruto nod dumbly and took that as the queue to continue, "now, hosts, they don't all use their bodies to give people pleasure. They also use music, dance, and conversation."

"Oh, like in that geisha movie(5)?" Naruto asked.

"... Yes, like in that geisha movie," Kakashi chuckled, "But Naruto-kun, let me tell you what will most likely happen if you make a mistake and call one of the hosts a whore," he bent down and whispered something into the fox boy's ear, making the blond's eyes widen and his hands go down and cover more, ahem, private areas.

xXxX flashback XxXx

"You were saying?" Shikamaru muttered boredly.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the horrible memory and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Um... like I was saying, what if I sort of had to work as a host... at a pleasure house? A-And it's a hypothetical question!"

There was an akward silence between the two, then Shikamaru did what he rarely **ever** did. He laughed... and laughed, and laughed, and laughed until tears were threatening to fall.

"Y-you can't be serious! How the hell did you get stuck in a job like that?.!"

Naruto glared, "I thought you said I could confide in you!"

"A-Aw man, you can... it's just... that's pretty funny," Shikamaru wiped the tears away and coughed, his laughter dying down, "You really have to work at a place like that? How'd that happen?"

"Well, you see..."

xXxX Smex XxXx

The air was filled with the sweet aroma of therapeutic incense... and Naruto absolutely despised it. One incense candle would be alright, but eighteen of them! Kakashi had said that they helped get people in the mood, but Naruto didn't want to deal with an overly horny client! Hell, he didn't want to deal with clients at all!

As you could probably tell, Naruto was in a pretty foul mood. It started when he had tried explaining to Shikamaru how he got this job. The lazy bastard just laughed. He laughed! Then after school he had to deal with Ino and Kiba when they started asking why he didn't meet up with them at the station. And now, he was dressed in a tight, blue yukata, sitting in a room filled with the most nauseating incense candles.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata asked shyly from the other side of the sliding door.

"Well, at least there's no way Hinata can get on my nerves," Naruto convinced himself, "Yeah?" he answered loud enough for the girl to hear.

"U-Uchiha-san wanted me to tell you something. He couldn't tell you himself because he has a client..."

_Pft, he has something to tell **me**? _ "Whatever, humor me, Hinata," he grinned.

On the other side of the door, Hinata was having a few problems. She didn't really want to say what Sasuke told her to say, but... if she didn't, who knew what he'd do? The raven was known for his sudden acts of violence, and her not giving Naruto the message might set him off. But... the message itself was quite embarrassing.

With a deep blush, Hinata began to talk, "N-Naruto-kun, f-for your own sake... I-I-I hope... I hope you know h-how to give a good b-blow job..." after finishing, she mumbled her apologies and ran down the hall.

The grin that was on Naruto's face slipped away and he growled, "that bastard!" but even though he was angry, he couldn't help the blush that settled itself on his cheeks, _Wait until I see you next, Teme, you're going to wish you were never born!_ he slammed his fists on the table and cursed as one of the drinking cups fell over.

Yelling from out in the hall reached his ears once he calmed down, and the feeling of curiousity absorbed the feeling of anger. Naruto knew that the first voice was Kakashi, but the second one... it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_An annoying, girly voice... ah! It must be that Sakura girl!_ Naruto got up from his tatami mat and crawled over to the door, pulling it open and sticking his head out, cerulean eyes glowing under the dim lights.

He found that the voices weren't coming from the hall, but from the front counter. There were a good bit of people in the sitting room, all of them staring at Sakura like she had mushrooms growing out of her abnormally large head as she complained to Kakashi (who, by the way, looked extremely annoyed and bored at the same time).

"What do you mean I can't see Sasuke-kun?.!" she hissed, her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, Sasuke has a client," Kakashi explained to the girl for what seemed to be the tenth time in three minutes.

"He always has a client!"

The masked man sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. _Does this girl ever give up?_ "That's because he's the top host here. Listen, why don't you enjoy the company of our newest little kitten," Kakashi asked with a slightly arched eye.

Sakura blinked, then frowned, "I don't want anyone but Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah, but didn't you hear? This boy is said to be the only one who can make your darling Sasuke-kun all hot and bothered," Kakashi whispered, _Oh, how he loved to tease._

"Hot and... bothered...?"

"In the sexual way."

"Sexual... way? ... sexual way?.!" Sakura screamed, "only I can make Sasuke-kun hot and bothered!" she slammed her hands on the table, "I want to buy the new host for the night!"

Naruto was watching all of this with an expression of pure horror. "No... no way..."_ I think I'd prefer a horny guy over her any day, _he stumbled and flew back into the room when he saw Kakashi and Sakura head his way. He slid the door shut and went back to sitting on his tatami mat, fixing his yukata and coughing at a sudden strong wiff of incense. He threw a nervous smile at Sakura when the girl entered.

_Remember your lines, Naruto, remember your lines!_ "Konbanwa," he said while bowing, "my name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be your host this evening."

Sakura gave him a scrutinizing look, then turned to Kakashi, "this is him? Really?"

"Really," the scarecrow assured her, "Now Naruto-kun, remember that we can't make you do anything sexual here unless you do it of your own free will. You're not a permanent host, so no one will force you. If anyone tries anything, you should know that you have the right to stab them!" Kakashi explained with much enthusiasm.

"Uh, right... thanks..." Naruto frowned, _does that mean I might get raped?_

"I suppose I'll leave you two alone now! Enjoy his company, Sakura!"

When the door was closed, Sakura gave Naruto a heated glare and sat down across from him, picking up a cup of lemon tea.

"A good host should always drink along with their client," she sneered, putting the cup to her lips and taking a sip.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and picked up the clay cup filled with coffee, "P-pardon my rudeness," _che, what a bitch... _ he took a sip and licked his lips, enjoying the taste.

"So," the pink-haired girl started, "your name's Naruto?"

Naruto took another sip and nodded.

"Huh... I don't understand how you can make Sasuke-kun all hot and bothered, "Sakura stated rudely.

The blond's eyes widened and the coffee he was drinking was spit out onto the table and wooden floor.

"Eww!"

"Hot and bothered?.!" _Ok, that part I didn't hear! _ "Kakashi!"

xXxX Smex XxXx

Out by the front counter, Kakashi blew Iruka a kiss before grabbing his car keys and leaving. He began to hum while he approached his car and pushed a key into the driver's side door, chuckling to himself when he heard Naruto's yelling from all the way out in the parking lot. Yes indeed, Kakashi loved to stir things up for his own amusement.

(1)- If some of you don't know, Froggy-chan is the little frog purse Naruto always has with him in the series.

(2)- I know, I know, the usual. Naruto doesn't have any parents, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh! Well, I wanted to use it cuz it made it more convenient for Kakashi :grin:

(3)- Rikkyo Ikebukuro Junior and Senior High School is an actual school in Ikebukuro. Although... I couldn't find any english translations of the courses they have, so they might be a little off when I mention 'em.

(4)- Sunshine City is a superhuge mall in Ikebukuro. It'd take an entire day to get through it all. Go on wikipedia if you wanna know more :dorky smile:

(5)- Woo! Memiors of a Geisha!


	3. Teme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Yay! More reviewers! You all keep me going!**

**And to answer Silverluna, I really tried to get things exact, but I'm not a time person :sheepish grin: so I'm really sorry about not getting the train stuff right, and I'd probably freak out if I had to search online for that. I get all my info from my Japan and Tokyo guide books.**

**And to Siv the Elf, what do you mean by "where's the rest of it"? Did you think that my story just cut off at the end after the Kakashi part? If so, then just know that that's where I decided to leave off. Sorry if it confused you.**

**Ne way! Onward to the story!**

"Naruto... are you alright?"

"Yeah, you seem a bit..."

"Tired!" Lee finished with youthful enthusiasm.

_More like dead... _Naruto sighed and plopped down at his desk, his head immediately falling forward, "I feel like I'm about to keel over."

"And you look it, too," Yamanaka Ino said while standing next to her good friend Akamichi Chouji. The both of them were worried about their friend's health, but only Chouji would actually voice his worry.

"Geez, thanks," the blond mumbled and yawned, tears brimming his eyes.

"I think you should go see the nurse," Chouji suggested.

"Why? I'm not sick. Just tired, Chouji."

"Yes, but you will not be able to focus on your work while tired, Naruto-san!" Lee cheered while pumping his fists in the air, "go to the nurse's office and regain your youthful spirit by taking a nap!"

Ino and Naruto stared at the boy, both thinking the same thing, _It's too early for this!_

The reason why Naruto was so tired was because the night before, he had to clean the mess he made in his room, apologize to a screaming and disgusted Sakura, wash the dishes, and do the laundry. He had complained to Kakashi and Iruka, saying that he shouldn't have had to do all that stuff because he was a host, but they just brushed him off and said that he was only a temporary host and that meant if he did something wrong, he'd have to deal with the consequences. That just wasn't fair! How come the permanent hosts didn't have to clean?.!

"I guess I could go take a nap..." Naruto slurred through his dazed state, "you'll let me borrow your notes after school, right, Chouji?"

"Of course," the chubby boy grumbled while digging through his school bag for a snack.

Naruto got up sluggishly and waved back at the three of them, wincing at Lee's overly loud voice bidding him farewell. He was stopped by the chemistry teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, and groaned in annoyance. It's not that he didn't like the woman, it's just that she was always so concerned about her students. And if Naruto looked as bad as Ino said, he was in for a shit load of questions.

"Where do you think you're going, Uzumaki-kun?" the red-eyed woman asked with an arched eyebrow.

"To see the nurse... I feel like I'm about to collapse," was Naruto's reply as he slipped out of the room. He did **not** want to deal with all of his teacher's questions right now. It was, as Shikamaru would say, too troublesome. He trudged through the hall and turned the corner, trying his best to go down the steps without falling. Once he got downstairs, he walked up to the first hall on the right and looked at the sign that read "infirmary".

_Finally! I can sleep! _ he pushed the door open and the sound of ringing bells told the nurse and her assistant of his arrival. The nurse was a blonde woman with hazel eyes named Tsunade, and her assistant was a cheery black-haired girl who went by the name of Shizune.

"Ohayo, Gaki," Tsunade smirked and waved to him from her desk, beckoning him to come closer, "what brings you to my office? Got in trouble and need an alibi?"

"Heh, is that the only time I come here? Sorry, but this time is actually for a kind of good reason," Naruto said sheepishly, trying to push away his desire to sleep for just a little bit, "you think I could borrow one of the sick beds? I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm on the verge of passing out."

"Of course, Naruto-kun," Shizune smiled and pulled back the curtain to one of the plastic-covered beds, "make yourself comfortable. We'll wake you up before third period, alright?"

"Sounds great!" Naruto said happily, walking across the tiled floor and throwing himself onto the bed, heaving a relaxed sigh.

Tsunade frowned as Shizune closed the curtains to the occupied bed. Naruto was always well-rested, so when the teen came in and told her he hadn't slept a wink, she became worried. But she shook her head and convinced herself that the boy probably stayed up all night watching American action movies. The idiot liked to do that on occasions.

"Don't worry about him, Tsunade-sama," Shizune assured the older nurse, "I'm sure it's nothing too bad. He probably just couldn't get to sleep last night. That happens with a lot of teenagers."

That was true, but for some reason, Tsunade didn't think that was the case...

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Naruto-san! Chouji-san has sent me here as his replacement!" Lee exclaimed proudly as he waved to the slightly less tired blond from across the courtyard. He quickly jogged to his friend's side and flashed him a pearly white smile, "I have brought the assignments from chemistry and Japanese history class!"

Naruto was leaning against the entrance gates, his eyes fully open and his hair in messy tuffs from the large squishy pillow on his sick bed. He had gotten a good rest and was now able to keep himself awake. Unfortunently, he knew that he'd probably get sleepy again within the hour, which was bad since he had a job to go to.

"You're his replacement?"

"Hai! Chouji-san's father signed him out early, so he gave me the assignments you needed. Now here I am! In all my youth!" the excited boy grinned even wider, "and here are your papers!" he took a messily stapled packet of papers out from his bag and handed them to Naruto.

"Thanks, Fuzzy brows," Naruto took the packet and shoved it in his bag, looking at his watch.

Lee turned his head to the side and blinked, "Somewhere you need to be?"

The fox boy nervously scratched the back of his head, "Um, well... I sort of got a job in Akasaka the other day..." _Should I tell Fuzzy brows? He's trustworthy... _

"Oh! How youthful! What's your job, Naruto-san?"

"Ehh... well, I sort of work as a..." _screw it, he may be trustworthy, but one drop of sake and he'll spill my secret for sure, _"uh, babysitter?"

Lee laughed and slapped Naruto hard on the back, "A babysitter? That's it? Why did you stutter so much? I'd be very proud to watch such youth!"

"Heh, yeah, youth," Naruto mumbled under his breath, _and dammit, fuzzy brows, that hurt!_

"Oooh! I have an idea! Why don't we go to Akasaka together? I'm heading that way as well," Lee suggested.

_Wonderful..._

xXxX Smex XxXx

Sasuke was tired.

He was tired and sore.

"You have one last client, Sasuke-san," one of the female workers told him with a small blush.

The raven threw a glare at the young girl, making her step back and laugh nervously. There were no words strong enough to describe Sasuke's loathing of women. To him, they were like a bunch of blood sucking leeches that were created just to piss him off.

He sighed and shifted on his traditional Japanese bed(1), loosening his yukata and running a pale hand through dark strands of silky hair, "You may leave," he hissed lowly.

"Yes, Sasuke-san!" the girl bowed and ran out of the room squeeling, happy to have had the gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke speak to her.

Obsidian eyes stared blankly at the closing doors, a famaliar feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. Fear. But Sasuke knew damn well that an Uchiha never showed fear, nor happiness. His family was too proud to reveal such weaknesses. Pushing away the burning sensation, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the incense candles.

His last client for the night was a his own brother. The very man that sold him to this damn place. Sasuke didn't know how to deal with the fact that his aniki(2) paid for an entire night with him. He paid for the **special**...

A knock on the wall outside of his room knocked him from his thoughts, "Sasuke, it's me," Kakashi said merrily.

Sasuke sighed and got into a more comfortable position, wincing as his muscles ached, "Come in."

The scarecrow slid the door open and poked his head in, his eye an upturned 'u', "I have a small job for you. Think you can handle it?"

"Hn."

A deep chuckle, "I'll take that as a yes, then!" Kakashi pushed the door open more and stood to the side. He watched Sasuke get up and smiled warmly beneath his mask,_ I'm trying my best to protect you... even though I'm sure my protection won't last forever... Sasuke, I can't keep Itachi away forever..._ "hurry, hurry! We don't have all day! Just because you're butt's sore doesn't mean you can take your time, Sasuke!" he teased.

Sasuke tightened his yukata and fixed Kakashi with his famous Uchiha glare.

Kakashi was used to the treatment, so he only shrugged and brushed it off, "What? It's not a good enough excuse, in my opinion. Iruka wakes up sore every morning, but he still makes it to work on time. If my Dolphin-chan can do it, you can do it, too," it was at that very moment that the raven swung a brush at the man's head. Kakashi easily dodged and sighed when it hit the wall in the hallway, "maa, Sasuke, that's another deduction from your pay. You **really** need to control your anger."

Sasuke sneered at the older man and gracefully exited the room, ignoring the pain in his backside, "Now what's this 'job' you wanted me to do? I thought I still had a client tonight..." his voice died down at the end.

"You did."

"Hn. I did?"

"I'm sure he won't mind if I switch his appointment to some time next week," Kakashi stated nonchalantly. When he noticed that Sasuke had stopped walking, he stopped as well and turned, "something wrong?"

Sasuke stared at the worker in disbelief, "Y-You..."

"Sasuke, quit worrying so much, you're going to end up bald," Kakashi joked, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders and leading him to the seperate bath house, "Besides, me and Itachi go way back, and I know how to work things out with him. Another week or two won't be a problem at all," clapping his hands together, Kakashi changed the subject, "Now! Let's get to the baths, so I can get you started with your little task," he walked ahead of Sasuke and pushed his hands into his pockets with a small laugh.

The younger Uchiha looked up at Kakashi and suppressed the urge to smile, _.. Thank you..._

xXxX Smex XxXx

An hour earlier

Naruto and Lee were weaving in and out of the crowds that were scattered all over the Akasaka-dori, one grumbling about annoying kids, the other happily greeting everyone in sight. The blond was seperated from his companion for a few minutes before they both met up again by a stop sign.

"What yo--"

Naruto slapped a hand over Lee's mouth before he could finish, "Don't say that word! I've heard it enough today!" his eye twitched when Lee winked and gave him a thumbs up. Letting his hand slip away, Naruto looked down the back road and spotted The 'Pink' Trade, "I have to go this way, you know, short cut," he lied, "so I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Actually, I have to go that way as well," Lee smiled brightly and hopped down the narrow street, "come on, Naruto-san, you have a job to get to! No time to dilly dally!"

_Dilly... dally?_ "Right, right, I'm coming," Naruto said and looked over Lee's shoulder at the "cafe", _I think I'm going to have a bit of trouble here... How am I going to get in there without Fuzzy brows seeing me? _ keeping himself a good distance behind Lee, Naruto slowly inched his way to the side of the road by the pleasure house, his blue eyes watching for any signs of the bowl-haired teen turning around. When he saw none, he took off like a horse that just got shot in the ass with a dart.

"Naruto-san? How come you're going in there?" Lee asked in confusion, "are you going to visit someone, too? What about your job?"

Naruto's brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up, "What do you mean by 'too'?"

Lee flashed his friend an award winning smile, "I'm here to visit my boyfriend!"

Akward silence... ... ... ...

"You're shitting me."

"Ah, like Kiba-san would say, I shit you not!" Lee stated, his bright smile still in place.

"I didn't... know you were gay..." _and I didn't know you liked who- I mean hosts..._

"Does me liking the same sex offend you?" Lee asked with large (cough) creepy (cough) round eyes.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and thought about that, "Well, it's just... odd..."

The both of them jumped a few feet in the air when the door the The 'Pink' Trade opened, Iruka coming out with a bag filled with garbage. The tanned man smiled kindly to the both of them and went to sit the bag by the mailbox.

"Good evening Naruto, Lee," Iruka said, "Naruto, Kakashi wants to see you in the kitchen. And Lee, Gaara's waiting for you in his room."

"Ah, thank you very much, Umino-san!" Lee then did a 180 and ran down the steps that led to the sitting room, "I'll see you later, Naruto-san!"

"Um, bye," Naruto waved half-heartedly, _so his boyfriend's name is Gaara, huh? _

"You might want to hurry, Naruto, you're already three minutes late," Iruka added helpfully. He laughed to himself when the boy looked at his watch and screamed, turning around and stomping down the stairs.

Inside, Naruto shoved himself past three older workers and ran into the first hall, heading straight for the kitchen, _I can't believe I'm late!_ He pushed through the swinging doors and ran into a firm body.

"Itai!" Naruto yelled and rubbed his chest. He looked up, ready to yell at the person that was in his way, but stopped himself when he saw Kakashi standing there reading a small orange book. For some reason... that book looked very suspicious...

"I'm so glad you could make it," Kakashi piped up, "I have a job for you this evening! You won't be dealing with hosts tonight. Instead, you'll be cleaning out the baths."

"Wh-what? I have to do what?.!" Naruto whined and pouted, crossing his arms, "How am I going to clean out all those baths by myself?"

Kakashi tapped Naruto on the nose and chuckled when the teen slapped his hand away, "Now, now, Naruto-kun, who said you were going to do it by yourself?"

xXxX Smex XxXx

Back in the present time

Sasuke stepped out of the bathing area's dressing room with a short white towel wrapped around his waist. He bent down and picked up two wooden buckets that were filled with water, sponges, scrub brushes, and rags. The raven had no clue how Kakashi talked him into doing this. He was a host, he wasn't supposed to do worker jobs.

"He said someone was going to help me," Sasuke scowled and walked across the smooth stone floors, looking around through the cool mist, "and it better not be Neji or Gaara."

"Hello? Anyone there?" a silence, then, "Aw, come the hell on! I want to get this done and over with so I can go home and sleep! I have school in the morning, you know?.!"

_That voice..._ Sasuke clenched his fists around the bucket handles and growled darkly, _I swear I'm going to kill Kakashi as soon as I'm done!_

"I'm over here, Dobe," he hissed.

"... ... ..."

Low cursing and whispered complaints were coming from somewhere in the fog and Sasuke couldn't help himself. He smirked. Well, if he had to do this stupid job, he'd make the best of it. And "making the best of it" included annoying the hell out of a loud-mouthed dobe named Uzumaki Naruto.

(1)-I'm sure you guys know what a traditional Japanese bed is :rolls eyes:

(2)- Aniki means Older Brother. That's what Sasuke calls Itachi.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chap! I know I did:grin: I especially liked the Kakashi and Sasuke moment. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	4. Tutoring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**To Keele-cray, I was thinking about giving Naruto a rich friend.. but then various other fanfics that I've read flew into my head and in a lot of them, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were like these rich people who befriended Naruto... and to use the idea for my story kinda made me feel weird. Sorry. Although, something might change in later chaps! Oh, but do look forward to the entrance of Sai soon :grin:**

**To Kenzan, I think you did miss the part that said Itachi was the one who put Sasuke in the pleasure house. I'd explain why, but that'd spoil things.**

**Man, I love you guys:hugs: all of these reviews are about to make me explode with youthful jubilation! Whatever that means!**

**Sorry that this chapter's a little shorter than the others. I wanted to put this up before my mom got home.**

The two boys cleaned the baths in silence.

To Naruto, working with a bastard like Sasuke was the worst thing that could happen to him. The other boy was rude, cold, arrogant, and basically, a prick. But...

Naruto glanced to the side to see Sasuke on his kness scrubbing roughly at the stone steps leading into the garden bath, the raven's black hair sticking to his damp neck and face. His eyes were settled on the task at hand, but the blond could see a glimmer of something in their depths. Relief. He blinked at his sudden curiousity and frowned, turning his attention back to cleaning. He stood up and walked down into the drained bath, bringing his wooden buckets with him.

Sasuke's dark eyes watched Naruto's every move. From the teen walking into the bath, to him bending down and scrubbing at the stone walls. Even though he hated him, Sasuke couldn't deny that the blond was attractive. _Deep cerulean eyes, bright golden hair, tanned skin, pouty lips... _Sasuke's gaze moved a little lower and smirked, _a nice ass, too._

Now that he thought about it, when he found out it was the dobe that he was supposed to work with, he was relieved. Being around the idiot wasn't so bad. It was rather entertaining. That was when Sasuke's hand stopped moving and his obsidian eyes widened a bit.

Kakashi had set this up so his tension and worry would ease up... he chose Naruto as his partner so he would just focus on the moron and not his brother. And it was a good excuse why Itachi wouldn't be able to have his company tonight... Was Kakashi... trying to protect him?

"Hey, Teme," the silence was broken.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto frowning at him, "What, **Dobe**?"

"Toss me another rag, would you?"

The raven couldn't help but smirk. Oh yes, if Kakashi wanted him to ease up, he'd ease up. Sasuke was going to thoroughly enjoy this little "job". He dipped his hand into the cold water of one of his buckets and pulled out a dripping wet rag, not even bothering to ring it out before chucking it at Naruto, hitting him square in the face.

"Th-the hell was that, Teme?.!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, pulling the rag from his face and glaring at the Uchiha.

"Just entertaining myself. You're quite fun to piss off, Dobe," Sasuke answered honestly.

"Oh yeah?.!" Naruto got up and pulled both buckets up with him, walking up the stone steps to stand in front of Sasuke. He grinned and sat one bucket down.

Sasuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. What exactly was the idiot doing?

Naruto pulled the other bucket back, "Take this, Teme!" then he splashed the dirty water onto Sasuke, all contents hitting the raven as well. He grinned even wider when he realized Sasuke looked like a drowned rat.

Pale hands shot forward and latched onto Naruto's neck, shoving him forward onto the stone floor. Sasuke hovered over the boy's body, glaring at him. This was war.

"Itai! Get the hell off of me, you bastard!" Naruto kicked and punched, but Sasuke didn't budge. He only lessened the intensity of his stare, and smirked.

"Wow, Dobe, you managed to get me wet," the raven said huskily. Oh, Sasuke loved tormenting the dobe, _let's see if I can make him run out of here screaming._

Naruto gulped when Sasuke leaned down, _if he kisses me, I'm going to kill myself!_ but with great relief, the other teen only pulled back and got off of Naruto. Little did the blond know, that was just part one of Sasuke's game.

Sasuke's three-step guide on how to freak out a virgin,

Step 1: Make him think you're going to kiss him

Step 2: Sit next to him and spread your legs seductively

Step 3: Say something perverted and sexy, and moan at the end

Sasuke sat back, his hair sticking to his skin and pale legs a good distance apart, exposing creamy thighs. The white towel around his waist was just long enough to cover more intimate areas. But before he could say anything, Naruto was up and running out of the bathing area, his face completely red.

_Hn, I didn't even have to use step three, _Sasuke mused, going back to cleaning the baths by himself.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Kakashi and Iruka were in the middle of a very private conversation, Iruka blushing when Kakashi would brush his fingers across his hips, Kakashi chuckling when his Dolphin-chan would smile shyly. The scarecrow was about to pull down his mask in order to give his lover a kiss, but the hall door slamming against the wall shattered the moment and he sighed.

"Kakashi! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screeched.

"Really now?" Kakashi muttered skeptically. He looked down and saw that Naruto was in nothing but a towel, _hmm, Sasuke must've done something_.

"That teme was trying to seduce me! And it's your fault! Why did **he **have to be the one I worked with?.!" the blond was practically jumping up and down in anger, his face red.

_He seduced him? _Iruka's brows furrowed. He stood on the tips of his toes and pecked Kakashi on the cheek, "I'll leave you two alone," he whispered before going into the back room. Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I doubt Sasuke tried to seduce you."

"He did! He almost kissed me **and **he--"Naruto stuttered and blushed some more. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't have been so worked up over another guy. But... Sasuke did kind of look like a girl, "... he sort of spread his legs and..." another heated blush rose to his cheeks and he pouted.

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds before he began to laugh, "He was probably just toying around with you. He tends to do that with people he dislikes."

Naruto's brow twitched and he clenched his fists, "So he was toying with me, was he?"

Kakashi nodded, "Most likely."

He watched Naruto growl and storm down the hall into his room, slamming the screen door shut. A knowing smile spread across his face and he chuckled, _Well, Naruto seemed to have believed me. I actually didn't know how to react to what he told me, _Kakashi headed toward the bathing area and peeked inside, seeing Sasuke scrubbing away at one of the open showers, _Sasuke, what do you really think about Naruto-kun?_

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Would you like more tea?"

"Ah, I'd love some more, Gaara-san!" Lee smiled and held his cup out for the red-head to refill. Right now he was walking on air, well, more like sitting on it. He was always at the pinacle of happiness when he was with his Gaara. Yes, that had a nice ring to it. **His **Gaara.

Subaku no Gaara was a beautiful host, in Lee's opinion. He was graceful, smart, strong and handsome. His hair was a dark red, eyes a hazy green, and skin as creamy as milk. There wasn't a single day that Lee didn't mention those positive traits to his lover.

"How is school?" Gaara asked while pouring tea into Lee's cup. This question came up every evening.

"It's wonderful! I am passing all of my classes with flying colors!" Lee said with pride. He didn't dare bring up anything about college, because then the idea of him having to leave Gaara behind for a few years would pop up. Sometimes, he just wanted to say that staying with his boyfriend was more important than going to a fancy college somewhere, but he knew it wasn't true. If he didn't go, he'd have no future. There'd be no future for him or Gaara.

"That's good," the red-head said quietly, sitting his tea kettle down.

"I'll get you out of here, so don't sound so sad," Lee said with confidence. There was a good reason to bring up college now, "once I am out of college, I'll get a really good job and make a lot of money. Then I'll come back here and pay of your worth. I'll take you away from this place and let you get your own college education! You'll be able to be a normal student again, just like you've always wanted, Gaara-san!" Lee smiled and Gaara returned the gesture, his smile a little smaller.

"I thank you for your kindness," Gaara moved forward and placed a chaste kiss on Lee's lips. He bowed and stood up when he felt the presence of someone outside of his door, "you shouldn't be listening to another host's conversation with his client, Hyuuga," his voice became cold. He opened the door and infront of him was a taller male with long brown hair and pale eyes, the same as Hinata's.

"Forgive me, I just came to tell you that all third hall hosts are wanted in the tea room," the white-eyed boy looked over Gaara's shoulder at Lee, "you can bring Lee as well."

"Good evening, Neji-san!" Lee waved.

Neji only bowed and turned his gaze onto Gaara, noticing the scowl on the host's face, "If you must know, we're supposed to welcome the newbie. I believe his name was Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Naruto-san?" Lee got up from his spot at the table and stood beside Gaara, "he's working as a host here now?" _I thought he was babysitting._

"I heard it's only temporary, "Neji said smoothly, "and there is a rumor going around about him and the Uchiha."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "The Uchiha?"

"Supposedly, the newbie came here for the 'special', but he ended up getting into a fight with Uchiha, ruining his room. So Kakashi-san and Iruka-san are making him work here to pay off all of the expenses."

_No wonder Naruto was hesitant in answering me today..._ Lee took Gaara's hand and smiled brightly, "Come on, Gaara-san, you don't want to upset Kakashi-san by arriving late, do you?"

Gaara nodded and let himself get pulled away, Neji following behind at his own slow pace.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Naruto stood in the front of the tea room, glaring hotly at Sasuke who was sitting in the back with his legs crossed and eyes closed as if napping. But Naruto knew damn well that the perverted bastard was just trying to tick him off. And boy was it working.

Kakashi was in the front corner reading his little orange book, and Iruka was out in the hall speaking with the lower-ranked hosts, telling them to talk with Hinata about their clients while the short meeting was going on. The dolphin waved to them, then walked in, stepping aside to let the arriving hosts enter.

Lee merrily pulled Gaara into the room, winking to Naruto in understanding. Behind them was Neji and then another person came in. He had short black hair and smile that looked too fake.

_That must be Gaara, _Naruto thought while he watched Lee lead the red-head to a seat. He looked at the other two, then to Sasuke. The raven still had his eyes closed, but an aura of hatred seemed to be seeping off of him as the two boys sat down next to him.

"Hello, everyone," Iruka greeted while shutting the door, "you should know why you're here."

" I don't..." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Naruto?" Iruka hissed.

"Um, nothing?"

"Good," the dolphin continued, "everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto and he will be a temporary host. I expect all of you to treat him like you would each other, and Sasuke, just because you fight with everyone doesn't give you the right to with Naruto, understood?"

"Hn."

Kakashi closed his book and stuffed it in his back pocket, pushing himself off the wall, "And we didn't just call you here to tell you that. Naruto-kun seems to be having problems with hosting."

Naruto laughed nervously and thought back on the Sakura incident.

"So, Iruka and I have decided that each of you should take turns 'tutoring' him!" the worker finished happily.

Everyone just stared at him, except for Lee who was grinning at the idea of Naruto learning from Gaara. Sasuke was still 'napping', but his lips were turned up into a smirk, and Neji didn't seem to care at all. He was too busy looking at his nails. But the last host, the one with the fake smile, was looking at Naruto like he was a delicious plum ready for the picking.

"T-tutoring?.!" Naruto couldn't believe it. He had never needed tutoring in his life!

"Yes, host tutoring. Remember, Naruto-kun, the quicker you get better at this, the quicker you'll be able to pay us back. Then you can return to your normal high school life."

Naruto thought about that then sighed, "Fine."

"Good," Iruka smiled and motioned to the other hosts, "Gaara will teach you the art of conversation and table manners, Neji will help you with using the biwa, the koto, the shakuhachi, and the shamisen(1), Sasuke will teach you the art of dance, and Sai will refine your ways of seduction. Even though temporary hosts won't be forced into intimacy, it's always good to know how to bring a man or woman to your bed."

"That's true," Kakashi teased.

Naruto was blushing from head to toe, Sasuke had opened his eyes when the art of seduction was brought up, and was now trying to burn a hole into the back of Sai's head with his glare. And Sai, he couldn't look any happier.

(1)- Those are all traditional Japanese instruments

**Once again, please review! I love you guys:hugs:**


	5. The Power You Hold Over Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Wow... 51 reviews :stares:cries with joy: You don't know how much I love you all! Oh! And if you guys ever want to send me a message or somethin', my AIM is VanityWantsYou. I'm usually on and I'd love to talk to you all! And maybe, if you're interested, you can read the manga I'm working on. It's in script form, not story form. But you guys can check it out on I'm amazed that I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet :whines: probably because people aren't used to reading script formatted stuff. And if you wanna check it out there, it's called Inori no Kotoba. There's only 3 chaps up and I've already typed nine and a chap of the sequel.**

**Sorry that Gaara and Neji's lessons are short. I am soooo exhausted. I have been for the past four days. If I can't get a nap in today, I'm gonna collapse :huge yawn: I'd be asleep now, but I don't want to disappoint you guys by not updating. **

**And sorry again that this is a really short chapter :cries: Like I said, I'm exhausted. I hope you all understand. At least there's some shounen ai in this chap to make up for it, right?**

"You're not grinding hard enough."

"Dammit! Come on, Gaara, help me out!"

Naruto was determined to do this! If he failed, he'd never be a better host, and he'd never get to go back to his normal life!

"Roll it."

"I am rolling it!"

The blond tried as hard as he could to grind the tea leaves, but they just wouldn't mush together. He pouted in anger and sat the bowl down with a loud 'clink'.

When Naruto came to work, he was immediately led to Gaara's room in order to learn how to "properly converse with a client". He had mastered that in the first two hours and was now trying to make tea. Unfortunently, that task was already taking up an hour and Naruto didn't even have the tea leaves grinded up yet.

"Son of a--"

"Naruto, calm down," Gaara said smoothly. He glanced back at Lee who was watching t.v. and sighed lightly, turning back to the cursing idiot and taking the bowl from his hands, "you need to press down firmly and mix it like you would cake batter. It's not that hard."

Naruto huffed and snatched the the bowl back, doing as Gaara said. After a good five minutes, he was crushing the leaves and mixing them together perfectly.

"See? Now, I think you're done with my lesson. Who's next? Hyuuga?"

"Yep," Naruto grinned.

"Then you may leave," at those words, Lee turned the t.v. off and settled on the other side of Gaara with a bright smile on his face.

"Good bye, Naruto-san! I hope you enjoy Neji-san's lesson!" he cheered.

"See you guys," the blond got up and brushed himself off, making his way to the door and walking out, sliding it shut behind him. He headed down to his left and peeked into the last room, spotting various instruments lying on the floor, "Oi, Neji?"

"Come in and take a seat," the pale-eyed boy said with a low voice. He came out of the bathroom wearing a white, silk yukata and smiling politely. Sitting down, he lifted the koto onto his lap.

Naruto did as he was told and sat down, looking at all of the instruments, _Just great... _he sighed and watched Neji pluck at the strings of the koto.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Sasuke threw Naruto a smirk when the boy entered his bedroom. He had traditional music playing and the lights were all focused on one spot in the room. Even though he wouldn't be able to teach the dobe the art of seduction, he knew dancing was pretty seducing itself, so he'd work with that. There was no way he'd let that bastard Sai get to Naruto before him. Don't misunderstand, Sasuke didn't like the dobe, he just hated Sai too much to let him have a boy as gorgeous as Naruto.

_Wait... what?_

"Just so you know ahead of time, dancing isn't one of my strong points," Naruto mumbled with a small blush.

"Hn, I already knew that, Dobe. That's why you're here getting tutored," the raven replied. Nope, there was no way he was attracted to that idiot.

"Shut it, Teme!" Naruto hissed, "just start dancing, so I know what I'm supposed to do!"

Sasuke held back a chuckle and loosened the sash around his waist, making the folds of his yukata open to reveal smooth, pale legs. He stepped under the lights and grabbed a fan that was sitting on his prayer stand, snapping it open against his hip.

"What kind of dance do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked at the frown marring the blond's face.

"There's different kinds?" Naruto paused, "nevermind, just pick one."

_Hn, I know just the one to take that moron's breath away, _the Uchiha thought smugly while changing the music to a more sultry ballad, "I think you'll like this one," Sasuke said with a lust-filled voice. He could see Naruto's eyes widen.

"If you touch me even once, I promise you a slow death, Teme," the blond growled dangerously.

"Oh, I promise not to touch you," The raven crooned. Once the music's beat became more profound, Sasuke began to sway his hips, not too much, but enough for Naruto to notice. He swiftly lifted his arm and brought the fan down, his obsidian eyes smoldering as they stared into cerulean orbs, _but I'll make sure you're touching **me** by the end of this lesson._

Naruto felt his breath hitch. He wasn't too fond of getting molested, but if Sasuke did it... _There's just something about him. Ever since yesterday... I've felt different... _he watched Sasuke move to the music, his body as fluid as a river, his eyes deep enough to smother.

The host moved his fan around gracefully, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. He didn't even feel himself step forward until his exposed leg brushed against the blond's arm, the sudden heat sending a pang of pleasure throughout his body. The dance was forgotten, as well as the music in the background. All Sasuke heard and felt was Naruto.

_There are no feelings... just lust..._

Naruto's heart started to beat loudly in his chest when Sasuke lowered himself to the floor, the boy's face only inches from his. And he felt himself do something he never though he'd do. He leaned forward and kissed him. A soft questioning kiss.

Sasuke kissed back, eager to taste all that the blond was, _Lust... just the desire to touch him..._ hands moved up to broad shoulders, and the raven groaned when they both fell back onto the hardwood floor.

Naruto pulled away to breathe, _Wh-what am I doing? _he looked down and saw Sasuke's perfect face, causing a memory to flood through his mind.

xXxX flashback XxXx

_"Konbanwa. I'm your host, Uchiha Sasuke... and I'm here for your pleasure only..." the deep voise purred, "so do with me what you wish."_

xXxX end flashback XxXx

That memory caused the blond's eyes to darken and he bent down, capturing those velvet lips in a searing kiss. He felt heat swirling around in the pit of his stomach and he moaned into Sasuke's mouth, deepening the lip-lock.

So many things were running through Sasuke's mind at that moment. The feel of Naruto's hands, his taste, his warmth, everything. But the one thing that he wanted the most was the teen's innocence. He wanted what made Naruto who he was. He wanted what he never had, and would never get.

xXxX flashback XxXx

"What will you gain from this, Otouto?" a deep voice asked, "manipulating people, taking things from them, desiring more... no good will come of it."

A younger Sasuke turned and looked at his brother, his eyes a dark hazel, "Aniki?"

Itachi snorted, "You don't even know what you're doing... You're breaking them all apart and you don't even know it."

The smaller Uchiha stared at his brother in confusion.

"Our parents... your manipulating them as well, aren't you? Otouto, you're taking everything you can from them. What will happen when you run into something you can't have? How far will you go to try and get it?"

"Aniki..."

"When you finally have it in your grasp, you'll regret every step you took to attain it," Itachi walked past Sasuke and didn't stop when his brother called out to him.

xXxX end flashback XxXx

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shoved Naruto off of him.

The blond fell on his back and winced, "Dammit... the hell was that for, Teme?.!" his voice died down when he saw the fear in the other's eyes, "Sasuke?"

_I'm manipulating him... just like everyone else... _Sasuke stood up quickly and backed away, "I'm sorry," he croaked and ran out of the room, leaving a confused and worried blond behind.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Kakashi was heading out of the baths, his clothes a little damp from the steam and strands of his silver hair hanging over his face. He turned when he heard someone running down the hall and saw Sasuke heading towards him. He expected the boy to run past him, but instead, he wrapped his arms around Kakashi and clung to him like a dying man would to life.

"Sasuke..?" Kakashi never saw Sasuke like this except for when he was younger. And he was only in this state when...

"A-Aniki..." the raven whimpered pathetically, tightening his hold on the worker.

Kakashi glared at nothing and growled, _your control over him... will never break, will it, Itachi?_

**I don't want any of you thinking this story is near its end just because of some drama, because it's not :grin: Man, this chapter's short... well, I'll make up for it next chapter. But I might not be able to update tomorrow, but check in anyway cuz it might be there, maybe! Ja!**


	6. Dream of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I had a bunch of Ag science and biology homework. But at least I got to make a panda conservation poster :large grin: Save the pandas! Yosh! There's only, like, 1,600 left!**

**This is mostly a Sasuke chapter! A chapter of the past :sci-fi music: the condensed, shortened version!**

**Enjoy! **

Naruto stepped into Sai's room with a small grin. He didn't have the strength to give the boy a full one, mostly because of what happened with Sasuke. The blond had chased after after him and found him with Kakashi, but the scarecrow only shook his head and told him to go start his lesson with Sai.

And now, here he was, in front of someone who looked almost exactly like Sasuke. That fact only made Naruto more worried about the raven's condition. He seemed pretty scared. Of what, Naruto didn't know. Was it the kiss?

"How are you, Naruto-san?" Sai asked with a mellow voice. He was currently lighting various candles, the scent of vanilla wafting across the room.

"Good..."

Sai looked at his "student", his eyes blank, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's sort of personal," Naruto replied in a hushed tone.

"Hm, then it must be about the Uchiha. I'll take a wild guess and say he got to you first?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "H-how..."

"I know these things," was the boy's only response.

The candles were all lit and Sai walked to his closet, pulling out a few pillows and tossing them onto his bed.

"S-Sai, I don't think I can go through with this... not n-- wh... what are you doing?" Naruto blinked when Sai began pushing the pillows under his blankets.

"I'm not a horrible person, Naruto-san. I know how far I can go before I have to turn back. You're worried about the Uchiha, therefore I will take you to him," Sai turned to stare at the fox boy, "but once you two clear things up, I will steal you away. Afterall, I still have a chance. You haven't fallen for him yet, you've just been pulled in," _that's what he's best at. Manipulation._

"Y-you're going to take me to him?.!"

"Hai," Sai stated quietly, lifting himself off the floor. He walked past Naruto and motioned for the blond to follow him, "if we're caught, you'll most likely be punished, so keep quiet and stay behind me."

"Punished?"

"We're going into Jiraiya-san's sleeping quarters. No one's allowed in there except for Jiraiya-san, Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, and the Uchiha, mainly because that's the safest place for him when he goes into his fits," Sai answered while tugging the confused blond behind him, into the dark hall. There was just silence and the occasional loud huffs of breath Naruto would let out.

Sai could tell Naruto wanted to ask questions and sighed, "Jiraiya-san is the owner of The 'Pink' Trade. He's been in Korea, so you haven't met him yet. And about the fits, the Uchiha's been having them frequently these last few weeks. Kakashi-san thinks it's because of Weasel-san."

"Weasel..."

"Itachi, the Uchiha's older brother. He's the one who brought him here."

_So his brother's the one who put him here... and his parents are dead... _"Wh-why would Sasuke's own brother stick him in a place like this?" _wouldn't a real brother try to keep you away from these kinds of things? _

"Iruka-san told me it was because he was being punished. To repent for killing his parents, the Uchiha would have to give away his childhood and innocence to this house. To sell his personality, emotions, body, and virginity," Sai opened the hallway door and peeked out into the sitting room, seeing a good bit of customers, but no workers, "now follow me," he walked down to the last hall and slid the door open, pushing Naruto in, and closing the door behind him.

Naruto was fumbling with all the new information in his head, _he killed his parents? _"Sai... exactly how old was Sasuke when he was brought here?"

"He was eight," Sai answered, then stepped into a large room.

Naruto stopped walking and looked up, seeing Sasuke lying on a large plush bed, his yukata open, and his bangs covering his closed eyes. The blond ran to the sleeping boy and his eyes widened when he saw blood on his hands and wrists. Has Sasuke tried to kill himself?

"One hour. That's all you'll have before Kakashi-san's done with checking on the hosts. I'm sure that as soon as he's finished, he'll come to see the Uchiha," Sai said while checking out the room.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Sai," Naruto said with a grin.

"I only did it so you could fix things up with him. Once you do, we'll have our seduction lesson and I'll make sure you're mine," insert creepy ass smirk here, "now I'll leave you two alone. Ja ne," Sai slipped out of the room as silently as a shadow.

Naruto's eye twitched, but he kept silent as the second raven left. He turned when he heard Sasuke shift and frowned at the bruise on his jaw and upper neck, _where did he get that? _ he reached out to touch it and when his fingers grazed the skin, Sasuke groaned.

"Aniki..."

xXxX 10 years ago XxXx

A smaller Sasuke wandered down the halls in a blue winter coat, his gloved hands rubbing together. He looked around, his cheeks a light pink from the cold, and his hair in tangles from the wind.

"Okaasan?" Sasuke called with a small voice.

"Mother's at the store," Itachi said as he emerged from upstairs, "and father was called in to work."

"Aniki!" Sasuke greeted happily, a smile gracing his flushed face, "Oh, and that's alright! I just wanted to show them what I made in school today! But I can show you first!" Sasuke threw his school bag on the floor and began rummaging through it, pulling out a card covered with little drawings, lace, and glitter. He held it up to his brother, "see? It's a Christmas card! I wanted to ask Okaasan and Otosan if they could put it on the Christmas tree!"

Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke hair while looking at the card, "how cute of you, Otouto," he teased.

Sasuke pouted and slapped his brother's hand away. But a smile replanted itself on his face after a few seconds of Itachi's fake bout of sadness. They laughed as they entered the living room together, Itachi placing the card above the television.

"We'll put it on the tree after Mother and Father get home, alright?"

"Ok!" Sasuke replied.

Everything had seemed perfect then. Sasuke had a lot of friends, he was getting good grades, he had a family that loved him... but for some reason, he felt as though something was off. That something was wrong...

xXxX 8 years ago XxXx

"No! I want it!" Sasuke yelled, stomping.

"Sasuke, dear..."

"Please Okaasan, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then buy it for me!" the child hollered back.

Itachi watched the scene with blank eyes, "I'll buy it for you, Otouto," he smirked when his brother's eyes lit up.

"R-really, Aniki?"

"I just received my paycheck, buying you a toy won't do me any harm. Excuse us, Mother," Itachi walked past Mikoto, his shoulder brushing against hers. Sasuke followed behind him with a bright smile, ignoring his mother's hurt look.

xXxXxXx

Itachi's charcoal black eyes danced with amusement when his mother looked about ready to burst out into tears. When she went into her room, the older teen looked down at his brother on the floor, the boy playing with his new truck, _You're growing up beautifully, Otouto... I think it's time to put my next step into action._

xXxXxXx

"What will you gain from this, Otouto?" a deep voice asked, "manipulating people, taking things from them, desiring more... no good will come of it."

Sasuke turned and looked at his brother, his eyes a dark hazel, "Aniki?"

Itachi snorted, "You don't even know what you're doing... You're breaking them all apart and you don't even know it."

The smaller Uchiha stared at his brother in confusion.

"Our parents... your manipulating them as well, aren't you? Otouto, you're taking everything you can from them. What will happen when you run into something you can't have? How far will you go to try and get it?"

"Aniki..."

"When you finally have it in your grasp, you'll regret every step you took to attain it," Itachi walked past Sasuke and didn't stop when his brother called out to him.

Sasuke stood there with a shocked look. Was he manipulative like his brother had said? He looked down at his hands and thought back on every moment he spent with his parents, most of the memories being of him getting something from them, yelling at them, hurting them. Tears welled up in his eyes and he bit his bottom lip.

xXxXxXx

Later that night, Sasuke stood in front of his parents' room. He wanted to apologize for everything he had ever done, but when he opened the door, he found his mother lying on her bed, her wrists cut and blood seeping out. Next to her was her husband. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him, but you could tell by the paleness of his face that he was dead. It must've been pills. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stepped back, his voice cracking as he screamed.

A hand was placed on the boy's shoulder and he turned, seeing Itachi standing behind him with a surprised expression.

"A-Aniki!" _this is my fault! _Sasuke cried and clung to his brother, tears slipping down his face and dripping from his chin. He didn't notice the smirk that crossed his elder brother's face as he gazed upon their parents' bodies.

xXxXxXx

"You're going to leave him here?" Kakashi asked Itachi. They were in the parking lot of The 'Pink' Trade.

"I deserve it..." Sasuke mumbled, "I killed them... and Aniki said... I should repent somehow... so I'm going to stay here..."

The scarecrow frowned at the small child and looked up at his long time friend, "Itachi, this isn't right. He's too young and your parents' death was not his fault!"

"He chose to come here. Who am I to deny my brother?" Itachi said smoothly. He led Sasuke into the house and nodded his head to Iruka, "I'll find an empty room myself."

Sasuke looked over at Iruka and saw the man frown.

xXxXx the present xXxXx

_A dream..._

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Naruto's face, _Dobe... _"What're you doing here? This room is restricted to other hosts," he hissed weakly.

"Sai brought me here," Naruto smiled, "I was worried that something was really wrong with you. And your hands! They're covered in blood!"

"Sai?" _dammit, that bastard... _Sasuke sat up and looked at his cut hands, "I must've gotten these when I broke the vase in the sitting room..." he winced at the sharp pain in his jaw and neck.

"Teme, lie down!" Naruto screeched, shoving the raven back down onto the bed, "jeez!"

Sasuke glared at him, but sighed. He remembered the kiss and smiled slightly. Even though it only happened because of... his manipulation... it was nice. It was warm and accepting.

"So.." Naruto said after a few seconds of silence, "I heard about your brother..."

"Don't mention him around me," Sasuke growled.

"Oh, sorry," the blond averted his gaze and sighed in annoyance, "hey, about that kiss..."

"I'm sorry it happened. It was my fault..."

"Excuse me?" Naruto said through gritted teeth, "you're sorry?"

"Yes..."

"You're more of an idiot than I am."

"What?" Ok, now Sasuke was really confused.

"**I** was the one who started it. And I just wanted to say... that I don't think you're a bastard, I just... didn't like you at first..." Naruto blushed and furrowed his brows, "but after the kiss... I think I realized that I sort of.. you know...**did** like you..."

Then something amazing happened. Sasuke actually blushed.

"Y-you like me?"

xXxXx

_"No one will ever love you like I do, Otouto," Itachi purred._

xXxXx

"Now don't go and get an enflated ego or anything! I just said I liked you! I don't love you or anything, Teme!" Naruto hollered with pink cheeks.

Something creaked and the both of them turned to see the door open and an older man step in. He had long white hair, red marks on his cheeks, and was wearing a red yukata. Naruto stiffened and let out the breath he had been holding.

_Shit!_

**For those of you who are easily confused, like me :sheepish smile: I'll explain the stuff between Itachi and Sasuke. Basically, Itachi wanted to mentally corrupt his brother, the easiest way to do that, break apart everything around him and make him believe it's his fault. Itachi started with spoiling Sasuke, buying him everything he wanted, spending time with him as much as he could, and always saying he buys stuff for him because he loves him (this is what makes Sasuke yell at his mother, saying that she doesn't love him because she won't buy him the toy he wants). Then after a while (even though it's not mentioned in here, it will in later chapters) Itachi broke away from his parents, making them feel as if they had done something wrong. Then after everything got far enough, Itachi killed them both, making it appear as if they committed suicide, causing Sasuke to feel as if it was his fault (because Itachi mentioned to him that he was being manipulative). etc etc etc, you can guess from there, my hands are sore, heh, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	7. School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before, I was at a friend's house! Megan, you know who you are:grin: And I was brushing up on my german, oh... and watching shota :nervous laugh:**

"J-Jiraiya," Sasuke stuttered. He hadn't expected him to come back today.

The older man looked up and raised an eyebrow at the scene of Sasuke in bed with another boy. He already knew that the raven was gay, so he had no problem with it. The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that they were both in his bed. **His** bed.

"I can explain!" Naruto screamed, falling off the mattress.

"You two..." Jiraiya started with a frown, "didn't have sex on my bed, did you?"

"No," Sasuke said simply, cutting off any of Naruto's replies.

Relieved, Jiraiya crossed his arms, "You know, Sasuke, bringing little boys into my room wasn't part of our deal."

"He came in to check on me," Sasuke bowed, wincing at the pain in his neck and jaw, "please don't punish him. He was only worried."

_He's such a goody goody, _Naruto thought, amused. He got up and glanced at Jiraiya, noting that the man looked around fifty.

"Worried, huh? No one's ever been worried about you except for Kakashi," Jiraiya walked over to the blond and studied him, black eyes calculating, "is he your boyfriend?"

Sasuke held back an uncharacteristic blush and scoffed, "That dobe? No way."

Naruto was sort of pissed at that statement. They had kissed and he had even told Sasuke that he liked him! How could the bastard say something like that?.! Of course... it's not like he wanted to be Sasuke's boyfriend...

Jiraiya noticed the blond's frown and smirked, "I think you made him angry,"

The raven looked over at the fuming Naruto and smirked as well, "What's wrong? Jealous?"

"No! Don't flatter yourself, Teme!"

The hermit rubbed his ears at Naruto's outburst and cleared his throat to get their attention, suddenly remembering something "Sasuke, I'd like to talk to you for a second. Get rid of the kid and meet me back in my tea room, ok?" he went past the blond and entered a door in the back of the room.

Sasuke nodded and slid out of bed, ignoring the aching of his muscles and the cracking of his bones.

"Who is that geezer calling a kid?.! I'm sixteen!" Naruto 'hmphed' and crossed his arms, a cute pout in place.

"Dobe, quit acting stupid," he tightened his yukata and opened a drawer in the nightstand beside the bed, pulling out a roll of bandages and wrapping long strips around his wrists and palms.

Naruto grabbed the bandages and helped, making sure they weren't too tight and not too loose, "Does this always happen when you have fits? You know, cutting your hands and stuff?"

"What? Do you think I'm suicidal or something?" the raven smirked and turned Naruto around, shoving him towards the door, "believe me, I'm not. I have things I need to repent for, as you know," he saw the blond's eyes darken at the word "repent", but ignored it, "so no suicide until afterwards."

Naruto glared at him.

"Relax, Dobe, it was a joke."

"Your humor sucks," the blond growled as he was shoved out into the sitting room, "Hey!"

"I have to speak with Jiraiya, remember? Go back to..." he glared at the floor, "**Sai's** room before Kakashi finds out you're missing."

Naruto gave Sasuke a toothy grin,"Now who's jealous? Worried that Sai will seduce me and make me his?"

"Hn, as if," Sasuke snorted.

"You know, it's ok if you're jealous," Naruto said in his best Dr. Phil voice, "we all feel that way at some point in our lives. Sa--" he was cut off when Sasuke pulled an apple out of the fruit bowl by the door, and shoved it in his mouth, "Mhhnn! Nghhnnn!"

"Go away, Dobe. One of the workers might spot you," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto pulled the apple out of his mouth and laughed, "Yeah, whatever, I'm going," he walked over to the first hallway and opened the door, turning back to give Sasuke a half smile, half grin, "but remember, Teme," the grin disappeared and only a smile was left, "you got to me first."

Sasuke watched Naruto go into the hall, his eyes slightly wide. It was amazing how those five words could affect him... They lightened his mood, his mind... and his heart... The raven scowled and hit himself on the chest, trying to get rid of the fluttering feeling. Uchiha Sasuke's heart did **not** flutter.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Jiraiya sat by his small tea table, nodding to Sasuke as the raven sat across from him. He noted the small smile on the other's face and snorted.

"It seems like you've fallen in love."

Sasuke scowled and glared at the hermit, pouring himself a cup of tea, "I don't love anyone. I just like him,"

"Che, whatever you say," Jiraiya grinned, "but you like Kakashi as well and you don't smile around him," he snickered and waved his free hand dismissingly, "but let's drop the subject. Now, on to what I wanted to speak with you about. While I was in Korea, I saw that some pleasure houses let their hosts go to school..."

Sasuke's face remained impassive, but his obsidian eyes radiated hope. He had always wanted to go back to school. Getting schooled by Hinata wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to be normal again, to be surrounded by people who would laugh and make stupid jokes about their teachers. People like Naruto.

"School?"

"I think it's a good idea, don't you? I'm sure it'll be a lot better than being stuck here 24/7 learning from a stuttering little girl," Jiraiya chuckled roughly, "not to mention, more fun. And you'll be able to spend time with kids your own age. I don't think Gaara, Neji, and Sai are enough."

The raven took a slow sip of his tea and looked out the window, his chest tightening.

_Freedom..._

xXxX Smex XxXx

Kakashi finished stuffing the notebooks into the thin school bag, sighing at the thought of his little Sasuke going off to school. He knew the teen used to go when he was smaller, but now he was going to highschool. It was a lot different than elementary.

"And you call me a worry wart?" Iruka teased while handing a customer his bill, "Sasuke's a big boy now, Kakashi, he'll be fine. It's not like he's going to go off to a different country."

"I know..." he looked up and spotted said raven heading closer to them, his attire consisting of black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie.

"Ohayo," Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Ohayo!" Iruka chimed back.

"You don't sound very excited, Sasuke," Kakashi joked while handing the boy his school bag, "I'm guessing you're not too fond of waking up early?

Sasuke glared tiredly and stifled a yawn. He heard a few doors open behind him and turned, seeing Neji, Gaara, and Sai wearing the same uniform, _Oh wonderful._

"Uchiha," all three of them greeted in unison, making Kakashi snort in amusement.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I bet you all can't wait to go to school," Iruka said nicely, "especially you, Gaara. You've always wanted to go, right?" he smiled when the red-head nodded.

"Well, you four better get going!" Kakashi crooned, hiding his slight worry. Really, Hatake Kakashi was not a worry wart. That role was already taken by his Dolphin-chan, "remember to eat healthy foods! And Sai, don't molest the younger boys; Gaara, don't threaten anyone; Neji, please promise not to be too rude; and Sasuke, just... just don't beat up your fangirls, ok?"

"**They're** going to be there? I thought they went to private schools?.!"

"No, not those fangirls, Sasuke," Iruka piped in, "we're just assuming that you'll be fawned over by new girls, and Kakashi doesn't want you to get violent against them."

"Che, right," _My first day in school and I'll have horny women swarming me. Aren't I lucky? _ his inner voice asked sarcastically.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Naruto was bored. Totally and utterly bored.

"So we can't go out of class because we're getting some new students?" Ino whined while fixing her hair, "I promised Ten Ten I'd go with her to Asuma-sensei's class! Now she's going to think I ditched!"

"Forget about you, what about me?" Kiba sighed in annoyance, "I told Shino I'd..." he blushed slightly and frowned, "meet him in the courtyard before first block."

"How cute," Ino quipped, completely forgetting about her Ten Ten crisis, "it seems like not even a week ago, you and Shino were just best friends. And now," fangirl squeel, "you guys play tonsil hockey behind the fountain in the courtyard!"

Kiba blushed fiercely, "Y-you stalker!"

Shikamaru watched everything with partially open eyes, his mouth open, drool threatening to slide down his bottom lip. He snorted and yawned, lying his head on the table, "So troublesome..."

"Wait..." now Naruto wasn't so bored anymore, "you and Shino... are together now? When the hell did this happen?.! I didn't even know you liked guys!"

"Oh, that's right. We didn't tell you, did we?" Ino laughed nervously, "gomen, Naruto, we tried. It's just, you're always at work."

"And you never have your phone on," Kiba added.

Naruto pouted and slid down in his seat, _being a host is ruining my social life! _"So... when exactly did you two get together? And who "initiated" the relationship?"

"What a stupid question to ask, Naruto," Ino said loudly, "it was Shino, of course."

"Hey! You don't know that!" Kiba snapped in embarrassment.

"Ngh... it's obvious you're the sheep, Kiba..." Shikamaru commented lazily, his head still on the table.

Everyone in the room jumped when the classroom door slammed open, a figure in green bouncing in. All of the students groaned when they realized it was Gai-sensei, the gym teacher. The man was nice and all, but he was loud. Too loud. And youthful... heh.

"Good morning, youthful students! I have come to tell you dreadful news! It seems that your homeroom teacher has caught a bug and will be out for the remainder of the week! And since right now the school is not able to find a sub, Surutobi-sama has designated me to watch over this class for the time being!" Gai grinned a sparkly grin and went into his nice guy pose, flashing everyone a peace sign.

"Too loud..." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Gai-sensei!"

_Oh, Jesus Christ, no! _Naruto cringed when Lee came flying down from the top row seats(1) and threw himself into Gai's arms, tears flowing down his cheeks as if he were a cartoon character. Che, yeah right. Who'd make an animated character like Lee?

"Lee!" Gai yelled back, crushing the younger boy against his chest.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Naruto!" the blond raised his hand and grinned. Everyone looked at him and he pouted, "what? I thought it was the name game... jeez, you guys have no sense of humor," he put his hand down and crossed his arms.

"Now Lee, please take your seat, class shall begin!" Gai said heartily.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"You're frickin' kidding me! This is homeroom, Sensei, we don't do work in here!" one of the students hollered.

"No one said anything about work, Ayase-kun! We will all do exercises!" Gai clapped his hands together and grinned, his pearly white teeth bright enough to blind.

When the new information settled, everyone began to groan and complain about how homeroom wasn't gym class unless it was in the gym, but they all became quiet when there was a steady knock on the door.

"Hm, it must be the new students. I guess our exercises will have to wait until tomorrow, class," Gai announced with a slight frown. He bounced over to the door and opened it, peeking out to meet two pairs of eyes. Obsidian and pale green.

"Do you think they'll be good looking?" Ino asked.

"Who said they were guys?" Naruto sighed and waited for the new students to walk in.

"It's intuition, Naruto," Ino said with a cheery smile.

"Class, I would like you all to give a youthful greeting to Uchiha Sasuke and..." he turned to look out the door and the class could hear a small, chilling voice, "Subaku no Gaara".

Naruto stiffened in his seat, _N-no way..._ he looked up to see Sasuke gracefully enter the room, the school uniform complimenting his perfect body, _perfect... I did not just say that..._ Following behind him was Gaara, the red-head wearing a more... decorative uniform. Naruto could describe the boy in one word. Emo.

Shikamaru winced when all of the girls broke out into fangirl mode, most of them squeeling and blushing, the rest of them just looking at the pretty boys in awe.

Sasuke and Gaara walked in front of the teacher's desk and stood there as if they were in a police line-up. That image made Naruto snicker, which caused both of the teens to look at him.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here, **Dobe,**" Sasuke purred sensually, obviously trying to annoy the blond, but somewhere in his tone revealed his surprise at having the same class with him.

"Same for you, Teme," Naruto gritted out, _pretend to be pissed to hide your joy... stupid bastard, why did I have to like him of all people? You know what, I don't even like him, it's just hormones. Yep, just hormones._

"Y-you know him, Naruto?.!" Ino shrieked in disbelief, "how did an idiot like you befriend and god like him?.! D-do you trim his bushes or something?.!"

"No, Ino, I don't trim his bushes," Naruto growled, "we both work together."

"Ohhh!" she turned to Sasuke and giggled, "so **you're **that guy Naruto keeps babbling on about online!"

Sasuke smirked, "You've been talking about me?"

"N-no!" the blond blushed. He was almost shoved out of his chair when Lee leaped over him, immediately glomping the impassive Gaara.

"Gaara-san!"

"Lee, it's a surprise to see you here," the red-head said calmly, looking down at the smiling teen.

Everyone watched the odd couple in fascination.

"Same here! I'm guessing Jiraiya-san finally allowed every host to go to school? I bet you're really happy, Gaara-san, you've always dreamed of going to school," Lee gave Gaara a warm smile.

Gai saw the panda man(2) stare at his pupil lovingly and blinked, "Um, class, I think we should all settle down now! Uchiha-kun, Gaara-kun, please find an empty seat and make yourselves comfortable."

Ino gave her seat to Sasuke and moved to sit behind Kiba, whispering a "good luck" to Naruto as she passed him. She sat down and turned in her seat to see Lee dragging Gaara to the top row of seats, pulling out the insomniac's chair and flashing him a brilliant smile.

Gai was surprised when there was another knock on the door. He opened it and the guys started murmering to each other, basically because the girls were too busy blushing over the new additions to their class.

"Well, there seems to be another new student!" Gai announced loudly.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with raised eyebrows. The raven just shrugged, "It's not Neji or Sai. They're in another class."

"Hello!" a high-pitched voice greeted.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stiffened.

Sakura stood by the door with a large smile plastered on her face, "I'm Haruno Sakura!" her emerald eyes were gleaming, "and I heard Sasuke-kun was starting here today!"

**(1) the seating is exactly like the classrooms in the anime series**

**(2) I like calling Gaara the Panda Man :giant smile:**


	8. Blood Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**I can't wait for the fillers to end:claps hands: I heard that after a 90 minute special, they're going to show episode 203 which is part of the Kakashi Gaiden episodes. Could someone confirm this with me:Nervous laugh: Because I'm not so sure. I'd appreciate it:grin: Danke!**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you look so handsome today!" Sakura crooned from her seat two rows over from the raven. She hadn't been able to convince Kiba or Naruto to give up their seats, so she had to find the next best one.

Kiba and Ino were enjoying the show, the both of them snickering at the pink-haired girl when she was ignored.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted indifferently. He was pissed. It was his first day and already it was going downhill.

"Don't reply, Teme!" Naruto whispered, "that'll only add fuel to the fire!" And true enough, Sakura's smile widened and she began chattering away.

"Haruno-san, please keep quiet," Gai said from out in the hall. He was speaking with one of the neighboring teachers, "I know you want to express your youth, but wait until passing for that," he grinned and gave the annoying girl a thumbs up.

Naruto held back his laughter when he saw Sakura's brows twitch in anger. He turned back to Sasuke and grinned foxily, "Oi, Teme, let me see your schedule. Maybe we have some classes together."

Sasuke tossed his schedule to Naruto and smirked when it hit the blond in the face, "Dobe," he expected a reply of "teme", but didn't recieve one. Instead, the blue-eyed teen flashed him a sheepish smile.

xXxXx

_You got to me first..._

_xXxXx_

Sasuke held back a smile at the thought of him and Naruto becoming closer. It was exciting, yet slightly unnerving. No one had ever said they really liked him. Sakura only lusted after him, but Naruto..

"Hey, you're in three of my classes," Naruto grinned.

"Wonderful. Three classes stuck with a dobe like you."

"Teme, take that back!"

_Itachi told me that I forced people to like me... but this time... I don't think I did. Someone came to me on their own..._

Naruto blinked when he saw a smile slowly spread across his "friend's" face, "Sasuke?"

_I think Jiraiya was right... maybe I am falling in love..._

"Oi, Sasuke!"

The raven looked over to see the slightly worried face of Naruto, "Hm?"

"Something wrong?"

"No... not at all..."

xXxX Smex XxXx

"How was second block, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she joined him and Naruto for lunch.

"It was alright," was the simple reply.

"You should've seen him, Ino!" Naruto suddenly piped up, "Asuma-sensei called him up to the board to answer a few problems, and he got every single one of them right!"

"That's because they were simple problems, Dobe," Sasuke smirked, stealing a fry from the blond's tray.

"Don't take my food, Teme! You have your own!"

Sasuke popped the fry into his mouth, leaning forward and smirking around it, "You want it? Then come and get it," he purred.

Naruto's face resembled a tomato in a matter of seconds, his words coming out in stutters, "P-pervert! Do-don't say crap like that here!"

Ino watched with a knowing smile while she opened her soda, _How cute. It's about time Naruto found someone._

"Why not, **Naruto**?" Sasuke used his tongue to slowly pull the fry further into his mouth. Really, it was just too fun torturing the idiot.

Naruto pouted and threw a ketchup packet at the raven's head, laughing when it hit him between the eyes, "because I'll strike back, **Sasuke**," he used the same sultry tone as the Uchiha and blinked when Sasuke actually blushed, "d-did... did you just blush?"

"No," Sasuke growled. He honestly didn't expect Naruto to have such a sexy voice... it just... didn't fit the blond at all.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kiba questioned the two boys as he joined them, along with Shino.

"I'm not quite sure, but it's interesting," Ino commented, "Oh! And they're using bedroom voices," she giggled.

Kiba glared at Naruto, "You have a boyfriend?"

The blond blushed and flailed his arms around, "H-He's not my boyfriend, Kiba! He's a--"

"Friend with benefits," Sasuke finished while slowly swallowing the fry, smirking at the flustered Naruto.

"No! Not that either!" _You know you want to go out with him, _his inner self chided, _he's smart, sexy... he's basically sex on legs!_ "when did I become such a fag?" he mumbled lowly to himself.

"Yo, Uzumaki," a girl with red hair walked up to their table and slammed a note down in front of Naruto with a scowl, "I have a note to give ya. It's from Orochimaru-sensei. Says he needs to see ya A.S.A.P."

Sasuke saw Naruto visibly stiffen and frowned, _Is he in trouble?_

"Right... Thanks, Tayuya," he watched the girl huff and stomp away. His cerulean eyes landed on the folded up note and he slowly reached out to grab it.

"Naruto, I think you should just throw it away," Ino hissed, "I'm sure it's not important anyway. You paid your rent, there's no reason for him to see you."

Sasuke had no clue what was going on, _Who's this Orochimaru-sensei? And what about paying the rent?_

"I think I'll go anyway," Naruto said in a small voice, standing up and pushing his tray over to Sasuke, "you can have it if you want," he smiled and stepped over his chair, heading to the front of the cafeteria.

"Damn snake," Ino growled while stabbing her food with a spork, "I wish he would leave Naruto alone."

"Ino..." Kiba whispered, pointing to Sasuke who had his brows furrowed.

"Oh... um, Sasuke-kun, how much do you know about Naruto?"

Sasuke thought about that for a few seconds. He really didn't know anything about the fox boy at all, "Not much..."

"Well... when Naruto was little, both of his parents died and he had to live in an orphanage... but when he turned thirteen, they kicked him out and he was stuck living on the streets for two years. That was when we met him, on our way to school. He was standing out by the gates looking in on the campus," Ino told the raven solemnly, "we spoke with him and immediately became his friends, but... just being his friends wouldn't get him a home, so we decided to look around a bit for a cheap place... and then we found an apartment.. in the Sannin complex down the street. It was owned by one of our teachers, Orochimaru-sensei..."

"We didn't know what we got him into," Kiba added, "drugs, alcohol, all that shit..."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "He took drugs?"

Ino shook her head, "Thankfully, no... Naruto was too strong-minded to fall into that... but the other attendants, they were horrible people... horrible and nasty," her nose scrunched up at the memory, "we just had to get him out of there."

"But we couldn't," Kiba said with gritted teeth, "Naruto said he'd rather stay there than live on the streets."

"And after a few months, I guess he finally came to terms with how terrible the place was and asked Orochimaru-sensei if he could leave," her voice became a dry hiss, "then the bastard offered him another apartment. A better one."

Sasuke was surprised by what the two teens were telling him, _Had Naruto really been through all of that? Then... he's just like me..._

"Naruto took the offer and he moved into a different complex a few blocks away. He didn't even have to pay for it," Kiba exclaimed.

"But we all know that Orochimaru-sensei's up to something. Why would he give Naruto that apartment for free? It doesn't make sense," Ino sighed, "he still lives there... and it **still **doesn't make any sense."

"..." Sasuke stood up and stepped over his seat, his eyes narrowed, obsidian orbs boiling.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked in confusion.

"I'll be right back," he headed in the same direction he saw Naruto go when he left, his hands clenched at his sides. They were right. It didn't make any sense, _And I'm going to see what this Orochimaru is up to, _Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. So worried it made his stomach churn.

xXxX Smex XxXx

"You wanted to see me, Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto stepped into the classroom, coughing slightly at the smell of antiobiotics and cleaning fumes.

"I'm glad you could make it, Naruto-**_kun_**," Orochimaru said with a raspy voice. He slid out of his office, his white coat covered with various stains and what Naruto could only guess was animal blood, "did you get my little message?"

"Yeah... I read it on the way here..." the blond looked around nervously. He had never been alone with the snake-like teacher. There were always other people around when Orochimaru called for him. Their meetings were usually about Naruto helping him with paperwork as repayment for the apartment, but now... it seemed like his sensei wanted help with something more personal.

"Good..." the snake said while leaning against the lab table in front of Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I heard that your homeroom class recieved three new students this morning..."

"U-Um, yeah..."

"And there's a rumor going around about a raven-haired male name Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Rumor...?"

"Yes, about you and him. Students are saying that you two are lovers."

_L-Lovers?.! The hell ?.!_ his thoughts were interrupted by a cold hand on his cheek. He looked up and his blue eyes met gold.

"Now, that's not true, is it?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Of course not... He's just a friend..."

"That's good," the snake's hand ran down a smooth jaw and tan neck, "now I know you haven't been taken yet," he licked his lips and slammed the confused blond against the wall, pinning his arms behind his back.

Naruto's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. But before he could holler, a clammy hand covered his mouth, the smell of cleaner making the boy's vision swim.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, don't be scared..." Orochimaru crooned, "this is just part of the repayment for your apartment, so just relax," his bent his head down and ran his long tongue up the blond's neck, enjoying the scared whimpers he was producing.

_Oh God... I'm going to be raped... _Naruto's mind closed off and all he could think about was Sasuke. The raven's smirk, his eyes, his skin, his voice... everything...

_Sasuke...! _ Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and he gave a muffled cry when teeth sunk into his neck.

The door to the room slammed open and Naruto looked over, tears finally slipping down his cheeks. Through his hazy vision, he could only see the sillouhuette of his savior. But there was one distinct feature he could make out. Blood red eyes.

**Please review! XD**


	9. Is This What Love Feels Like?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**I was amazed that their was actually one reviewer out there that said they loved Orochimaru! You are like me Kitsunechibiko! I adore him and his long tongue :grin: I don't know why people dislike him so much. Cuz he molests kids? Maybe?**

**And sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday, I had a german test to study for. Ich kreig ihn nicht hoch- tut mir Leid:giggles like an idiot:**

**This is a SasuNaru chapter full of emotions! And a lemon! For those of you who are squimish or would throw up in your mouth at the descriptiveness of yaoi, please back away now u.u Of course... you wouldn't be reading now if you were squimish... or if you would throw up in your mouth... meh... And this is my second ever lemon. My first was a twincest doujinshi about my own manga :grin: but that was more smut... this is... making love?**

Orochimaru narrowed his slitted eyes at the intruder, golden orbs flashing dangerously under the dim classroom lights. But when he took a good look at the raven hair and pale skin, he knew it was Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's rumored lover.

"Take your fucking hands off of him," Sasuke snarled, black seeping back into his fiery eyes.

"Why should I? He's enjoying it," the snake ran his hand up Naruto's side, "aren't you, Naruto-kun?"

The blond shoved his shoulder forward, slamming himself into Orochimaru's chest. The teacher stumbled backwards and Naruto took that as the chance to run, his legs moving towards Sasuke as if they had a mind of their own. He stumbled and fell against the raven's chest, his arms quickly wrapping around a slim waist.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

Sasuke held the trembling blond against him, his face becoming calmer. His obsidian eyes turned to Orochimaru, their color a more threatening black, as if promising the teacher a painful demise.

"I-I want to go home..." Naruto said with a small voice, his fingers clutching Sasuke's shirt in a death grip.

"There's no way we're leaving without me beating the shit out of this fucker first," Sasuke growled, his hold on Naruto tightening, _No one will touch him... He's **mine**! _ his eyes softened, _... he's mine..._

"Please, Sasuke... just forget about it...!"

The raven gritted his teeth together when he saw Orochimaru smirk. He bent down and pulled Naruto onto his back, his boiling eyes never leaving the snake's cold ones. He hated the fact that the teacher was getting his way, but he wasn't going to go against what Naruto wanted(1). After he had a good grip on the blond, he let go of his anger and his face went completely blank. An Uchiha's way of calming themselves.

"Fine," he turned to go out the door, missing the flash of recognition in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Ah, yes... now I remember... Uchiha Sasuke...You're Itachi's little brother, aren't you?" the snake smirked when the boy stiffened at the doorway, "I used to 'work' with him. Now that I think about it... he sent you to that whore house in Akasaka, didn't he? After your parents died?" he feigned a completely innocent face, but his intent wasn't hidden at all.

Sasuke ignored him and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Sasuke-kun, what happened? You look angry," Sakura asked while following him down the hall. She looked up at Naruto's sleeping face, the boy's cheek lying comfortably against her crush's shoulder. She scowled and glared at him.

"..."

"Sasuke kun!" she whined.

"Go the hell away, Haruno!" he hissed, getting annoyed by the girl's constant whining.

Sakura stopped and watched with wide eyes as Sasuke kept walking. As he turned the corner, Naruto stirred in his sleep, a small smile appearing on his face. She balled her hands into fists and her shoulders started to shake in anger.

"The only one to make Sasuke-kun hot and bothered... the only one to get close to him..." her emerald eyes burned with hatred, "I'll make sure you can't get any closer... I'll make sure that you won't see him ever again... Naruto... I'll make sure he hates you..."

xXxX Smex XxXx

_...ruto..._

_Naru...to..._

"Naruto?"

Blue eyes opened, vision hazy. The blond blinked a few times and glanced over, a worried Iruka sitting next to him, "Iruka?" _That must mean I'm at work... _he quickly sat up, eyes searching around.

"Looking for Sasuke?" the worker asked softy.

"Where is he?"

"Out venting his anger... He wouldn't tell anyone what happened... but it must've been bad. Kakashi and I haven't seen him this angry since the last time Itachi visited..." Iruka sighed, "Naruto, what exactly happened?"

Naruto flinched when the memories of earlier flooded back to him, _I must've fallen asleep when Sasuke was carrying me... _

"Naruto?"

_Should I tell him? _"It was nothing..." he gave a fake laugh, "Sasuke and Sai just got into a fight."

Iruka furrowed his brows, "A fight? Over what?"

_Think, Naruto, think! _"A girl!"

Now Iruka was confused. Sasuke never got into fights with Sai, mostly because, as Sasuke would say, "it would be too annoying". And now he suddenly decided to fight the other boy? Over a girl? Sasuke was gay for Christ's sake!

"Tell me the truth, Naruto."

"Ehh, but that is the truth!"

"No, it's not. Those two wouldn't fight over a girl. If you haven't noticed, their sexual preference swings the other way," Iruka stated.

"Oh... yeah..." _Duh! You knew Sasuke liked guys all along, idiot! _ he mentally yelled at himself, _and it's sort of obvious Sai likes ass... heh... _

"Is it really that bad? You know, what happened?" Iruka looked at the younger male, his mother hen side kicking in.

Naruto stared down at his hands, noticing the small scratches on his fingers and palms from the rough wall he was shoved against. Now that he thought about it... it was bad... he was almost raped... "Well... I don't really want to talk about it..."

"I understand..."

A particularly loud crash from outside pulled them from their akward atmosphere. Iruka stood and pulled the door open, glancing out into the hall. Standing by one of the lower hosts' room was Sasuke, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, his black bangs sticking to his jaw and neck. His dark eyes were narrowed at the shattered vase lying on the wooden floor.

Iruka smiled slightly at the frustrated boy, "It's good to see you've calmed down a bit, Sasuke. And I believe you've just added 50 yen to your debt."

Sasuke snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets, his lips still down turned into a scowl. His gaze wandered over to the room Iruka was standing in and he suddenly went from pissed off to worried, "Is he awake?"

Iruka chuckled and stepped out of the doorway, "He is. I'll call him out so you can talk to him in private. I'd let you two speak inside, but I have to set the bedroom up for his client tonight," he pushed the door open all the way and told Naruto to come out into the hall.

The blond peeked out and grinned when he saw Sasuke, "Oi, Teme!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke retorted half-heartidly, "come on, I need to talk to you."

Naruto knew exactly where this was going.

"Right... I'm coming..." he followed the raven out into the sitting room while waving good bye to Iruka, "Are we going to your room?"

"Yes, it's more private there," Sasuke answered, a tinge of anger still in his voice. He nodded his head in greeting to a few of the younger hosts as he opened the second hall's door. The both of them trailed inside, Sasuke's door already open.

When the both of them were in, Naruto slid the screen shut, his blue eyes looking around the room.

_The last time I was in here... _ a flashback of the kiss entered his mind and he blushed, dodging Sasuke's questioning stare.

"What's wrong?" the raven asked.

"A-ah, nothing at all," Naruto laughed nervously, "so, uh, what did you want to talk to me about? I'm guessing it has something to do with earlier?" he paused when Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"How long has he been harrassing you? Your friends told me that he might've been up to something ever since you bought that apartment from him. Has it been happening since then? That long ago?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "They told you about that?.!"

"I'm glad they did! It was thanks to them that I was able to get to you in time! If they hadn't of told me, you'd... you would have probably been--"

"... Raped..." Naruto finished, lowering his head so that his golden bangs covered his eyes, "I know..."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto gripped the sides of his pants and bit his bottom lip, his frame shaking slightly, "Of course it does..."

"Then how can you be so calm?.!" Sasuke's anger was flaring at this point. He reached back and grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a glass rice bowl.

"Why does it matter to you anyway...?" the blond asked bitterly.

Then Sasuke snapped, hurling the bowl at Naruto, the item barely missing his head and shattering against the wall, pieces bouncing off and hitting the boy, "Because I fucking care about you!.!" he snarled, his eyes flaring red again.

Naruto put a hand to the side of his head and rubbed his fingers against his temple, feeling blood soaking his skin. He lifted his head and his cerulean eyes were wet with tears. His hand was lowered and he looked at the blood on his fingertips, his tears finally slipping down his face and dripping from his chin.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization of what he'd just done, "Naruto..."

"I don't... I don't like to show people my weaknesses..." Naruto said, his voice quivering.

xXxX flashback XxXx

Before Sasuke left to go after Naruto, Ino called after him.

"Sasuke-kun... are you going after Naruto? If you are... you should know that inside... he really isn't that strong... He tries to be," she sighed, "but he isn't. He hides his pain and fear beneath his smile... so don't get frustrated if he acts cool about things... he's just trying to keep himself together... Because without his mask, he'll fall apart... You know?"

He **did **know... because for eight whole years... Sasuke was hiding behind a mask, too...

xXxX end flashback XxXx

Naruto held back a sob as blood trickled down the side of his face, "so I pretend that I'm not sad... not angry... not scared..." he kept himself from looking Sasuke in the eyes, "but earlier... I was frightened... so scared I thought I would break down and cry... Sasuke..." he didn't get to finish before he was pulled into a strong embrace, his bloody cheek being pressed against Sasuke's school shirt.

"I know what it's like... to try and hide things behind a mask... Everything just builds up and eventually... it breaks loose..." Sasuke whispered and ran his fingers through blond locks, his fingertips becoming damp from the blood. He pulled away and bent down slightly so he was face level with Naruto. His thumb brushed against the wound lightly, "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..." Naruto lifted his arm and wiped away his tears with his sleeve, a smile gracing his lips.

Sasuke smiled back, his heart fluttering at the simple gesture, _Is this what it feels like... to be in love? _he ran his other hand up Naruto's neck and rested his palm on a tan cheek, his obsidian eyes gazing into orbs the color of the sky, _to feel elated when he smiles, to feel regret when he's sad, to get angry when he's hurt, to feel like I'm flying when he laughs...?_

"Sasuke...?"

The raven moved forward, his eyes closing slightly, and his lips met soft pouty ones. The kiss was loving and tender, unlike their first one which was heated and full of lust. When Naruto responded by whimpering and pressing back akwardly, Sasuke felt his heart speed up and his stomach churned nervously. He wasn't dealing with a client, he was dealing with someone precious to him.

Naruto felt a tongue run along his bottom lip and he parted his lips, letting the slick muscle roam around. Yes, he was inexperienced, but he was sure Sasuke would help him. He just... needed the warmth of the other male, he needed to touch him, needed to kiss, needed to feel him...

They both moaned when their growing erections brushed against each other. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss first, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Naruto's. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly, his skills as a host being thrown out the window. He couldn't think of his teaching at a time like this. Not when Naruto was flush against him, his lips red and swollen, his cheeks pink, and his blue eyes begging for pleasure.

Sasuke led Naruto to his traditional cott on the floor, the blond eagerly lying down, his mouth open seductively and legs spread, as if inviting the raven to ravish him. And Sasuke did. His got on his knees and crawled over Naruto, bending his head down to latch onto the exposed collarbone. One of his hands worked on pulling off the tie and unbuttoning the shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel the smooth skin underneath.

"Ngh... Sasuke..." Naruto muttered heatedly, his erection obvious through his black pants. He let out a long moan when his shirt was torn off and a pink tongue pressed teasingly against a pert nipple.

"Hm?" The raven mumbled while busying himself with the blond's luscious body.

"I-It's so hot..." Naruto panted, his head rolling to the side. His wound was already healing so there wasn't any blood on the pillows.

Sasuke groaned at Naruto's husky voice and trailed his kisses downward, dipping his tongue into a cute little bellybutton. He smiled to himself when the boy squirmed under his handling. His teeth nipped at the skin and he gave one final lick before sitting up, pulling off his own clothes. He shivered when cold air hit his heated member.

Naruto glanced down and blushed. He had never really payed attention to men before... but Sasuke was... gorgeous...

Sasuke caught Naruto staring and smirked, "Like what you see, Dobe?"

Naruto snorted teasingly, a small smile on his face, "I've seen bigger," they both laughed and Sasuke ran his hand up his lover's leg, his fingers tracing the bulge in his pants.

"Really now?" he unzipped the black pants and hooked his pointer fingers under the boxers, pulling both layers of clothing down at the same time. He licked his lips when the blond's erection was freed, precum oozing from the tip.

"Mhhnnn," Naruto moaned and thrusted his hips up. Sure, he was inexperienced, but he used to be straight, he read porn. And he knew what women did to heat things up.

The raven felt like he was going to explode. How could a person like Uzumaki Naruto be so damn hott and slutty? He placed his hips by Naruto's, but then an idea came to his mind and he smiled.

xXxXx

_"You'll never feel love, Otouto..."_

xXxXx

_You're wrong, Aniki..._

"Naruto... I want you to make love to me."

Blue eyes widened and Naruto looked over to see Sasuke's small smile. He was serious! "Y-you sure? I'm not really... knowledgable in this area."

"I'm sure. I need to... prove something to myself..." he watched Naruto sit up and he didn't resist at all when he was gently pushed down onto the cott.

"U-um..."

"Hn, Dobe, prepare me."

"Prepare what?"

"..." long sigh. Sasuke pulled his legs apart and exposed his entire self to the blushing blond, "you need to wet your fingers and--"

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it!" Naruto nervously put three fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva, pulling them out quickly with a small "pop". He started to feel self conscious and moved over, turning the lamp off and casting the room into darkness except for a flickering candle in the corner by the closet. Sasuke's black eyes seemed to be glowing and the raven grunted when he felt Naruto slowly push a finger inside of him, the digit wriggling around curiously.

"N-Naruto.." he groaned as two more fingers were pushed in. His eyes snapped shut and he let out a wavering moan as the tips of two fingers grazed his prostate. He inhaled sharply when the fingers were removed and a swollen member was pressed against his entrance, _Mhhn, for someone so clueless about sex, he's doing pretty damn good so far..._

Naruto pushed himself inside slowly, resisting the tight heat that wanted to suck him in. If he let himself be drawn in, he'd end up hurting Sasuke. And that was something he didn't want to do. He grunted as the slick walls encased him, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

Sasuke moaned when the blond was completely sheathed inside of him. He wrapped his legs around a slim waist and begged for Naruto to move, the heat in his stomach becoming unbearable. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as his lover pulled out and slammed back in, immediately hitting his swollen prostate.

"Ngh... ahh...!.!" Sasuke breathed in through his nostrils and turned that air into a pleasurable moan.

As hips slammed against a firm bottom, precum slipped down Sasuke's throbbing erection. His mouth was open, every thrust causing a husky cry to irrupt from his throat. The heat in his stomach was quickly unraveling and he gripped onto Naruto's shoulders as he came, a loud cry echoing throughout the room.

Naruto groaned when Sasuke's walls squeezed him for all he was worth. The raven's high-pitched wail was enough to drive him over the edge and he came as well, Sasuke's insides milking him dry.

After a few seconds of "basking in the afterglow", Naruto withdrew from the tight body, cum dribbling out of Sasuke's entrance. He fell next to the teen and smiled to himself.

"Thank you..." Sasuke whispered tiredly. His eyelids were drooping and his breathing was becoming steady, _You proved my brother wrong, Naruto... I **can** feel love... _he turned over slowly and wrapped his arms around the blond, his head resting against a heaving chest_ ... and I can return that love, too..._

xXxX Smex XxXx

Outside of Sasuke's bedroom, Kakashi was leaning against the wall, his mask hanging around his neck, a smile stretching from ear to ear, _I'm glad you found happiness, Sasuke... you truly needed it..._

**(1) Sasuke's not being a wussy or anything. It's just, sometimes, going against a close friend's wishes can piss them off. Hehe.**

**I hope you liked the lemon! Please reviw! Danke!**


	10. Trash Like You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Wow, yesterday I was all "where are all the reviews for chapter 9? Did everyone run off because of the NaruSasu lemon?" But then at night the reviews went from 144 to 155 so I was all... ok, nvm, they probably just like to read at night. Like little owl people. Hoo-hoot! Unless they're from somewhere like Poland, like one of my reviewers. Then it's like... day time over there, right?**

**Well, it's nine in the morning and I have nothing to do, so I will type this up! And I want to know from you guys if you'd like a second fanfic to read as well? I was thinking of a SasuNaru fic that's sorta like the Lion King O.o I watched Simba's Pride yesterday and I have a little obsession with kitties now! So tell me in your reviews if you'd like it. Or you can give me suggestions on any particular plot you've always wanted to read about, but have never seen yet. My brain's dead because of the greasy funnel cake I had last night, so I can't think, heh.**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he held back a yawn as he pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. He looked over in hope of seeing Naruto lying next to him, but his heart dropped into his stomach when there was no one there. His hand pressed against the spot the blond had been last night and there wasn't even a patch of warmth left.

_Just like everyone else..._ he sneered. But this time his anger was just covering up his sadness.

"Oh, you're up!"

Sasuke's body stiffened and he turned, a slight tingling running up his spine from last night's activities. Standing in the open doorway was Naruto, his hair sticking up in all different directions and a bandage wrapped around his head.

The fox boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry if I freaked you out by not being here when you woke up, but Kakashi and Iruka pulled me outside for a lecture. Heh, apparently I pissed my client off last night by not being in my room. When Iruka went looking for me I was already asleep in here with you," he blushed slightly, "...and now they added 5,000 yen to my debt."

"Che, Dobe," Sasuke smirked, but it was more of a smile than anything, "you should've just left and gone back to your room. You didn't have to sleep with me," of course, Sasuke didn't really mean that.

"Don't give me that shit, Uchiha," Naruto glared, "you wanted me to sleep with you and you know it!" he flexed his imaginary biceps, "no one can resist this, oh yeah!"

Sasuke actually snickered. He sat up and motioned for the flexing boy to come to him, a small smile in place. Naruto skipped over to him and bent down.

"What?" he yelped when two arms grabbed him by the shoulders and tugged him down, his lips meeting Sasuke's.

The raven closed his eyes and sighed into Naruto's mouth as the other male responded, _This is what I've always wanted to feel... the warmth of another person..._ they pulled apart and he smirked at Naruto's flushed face.

"Can't handle me, **Naruto**?" he purred.

"No, I don't think you can handle **me**, Teme," Naruto retorted, grinning back. He was just about to swoop in for another kiss when--

"Ohayo minna!.!" Genma shouted behind them. He had a huge smile that stretched across his entire face, "I heard you got some action, Naruto-kun! And I can't believe Uchiha let you top 'im!" the worker pretended to be flabbergasted and placed a hand over his heart, "Oh, I'm shocked! Uchiha has finally fallen in love!"

Sasuke blushed and scowled at the hyper man, mentally reminding himself to kill him later on, "If you know what's good for you, Genma, you'll leave. **Right now**," he growled.

"Right, right, I only came to wish you two good luck! You'll need it! What with Sai and that Sakura girl scheming to break you guys apart," he smiled happily, "Raidou told me about how that Sakura girl was planning something against you, Naruto-kun. He overheard her speaking with her group of fangirls at the gas station down the street. And last night while I was in the tea room, I heard Sai out in the hall mumbling something about a bastard Uchiha. I could only assume he was talking about you," he laughed at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"Well... I'm sure Sakura wouldn't do anything too bad... right?" Naruto gulped and thought about the pink-haired girl and her gang cornering him in a dark alleyway. He was strong, sure, but he didn't think his strength could match that of a bunch of Sasuke fanatics... Especially if they were anything like Sakura. That girl was a freak! A large foreheaded freak!

"I don't know," Genma commented, "last year, a female host vanished after a meeting with Sakura..." his hazel eyes shifted back and forth, "they say it was because the night before... the host had shared tea with Uchiha... and Sakura found out..."

Naruto's eyes were watering, his bottom lip trembling. But behind him, Sasuke had his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, his brows knotted together as he saw split ends in his hair.

"...So she murdered her and dumped the body in a river..." Genma finished.

Naruto whined and turned to look a Sasuke, his cerulean eyes big and gooey, "Sakura won't murder me, will she?" he didn't let Sasuke answer before he whined again, "Oh God! If she murdered that girl just for sharing tea with you, what do you think she'll do to me?.! I had sex with you!.!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Genma was lying to you, Dobe, Sakura didn't murder anyone."

"Ah, it's true," the worker confessed suddenly, "I lied."

Naruto pouted and glared at him.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can get ready for school! Oh, and Naruto?" he pointed to a bruise on the blond's neck, "you might want to cover that up," he grinned and hopped out of the room, humming.

Naruto immediately clamped a hand over his neck, his face a bright red, "Y-you gave me a hickey, Teme?.!"

"Hickeys are normal between--"

"I don't care if they're normal or not! You knew we had school, so why didn't you resist the temptation?.!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "Resist the temptation? There was no temptation, Dobe. Your neck was just there, so I sucked on it."

"Gahh!.!" Naruto stomped off down the hall so he could go to his room and get his school clothes. In Sasuke's room, the raven was holding down the urge to laugh.

_Maybe I should give him hickeys more often... His reaction was quite amusing._

xXxX Smex XxXx

Sakura watched the boy of her dreams enter the classroom with a babbling blond beside him. She glared at Naruto, hoping that somehow he would just spontaneously combust. It just wasn't fair! How come Sasuke liked that idiot and not the pretty Sakura?.!

"It doesn't make sense," she growled under her breath, still wishing Naruto would go up into flames, "he's loud, annoying, his uniform is unfashionable, his hair is messy... what could Sasuke-kun possibly see in him?" she crossed her arms and payed attention to every single word the blond said to her darling prince, "well, it's certainly not his whits. Most of what he just said didn't make any damn sense," she listened for a bit more and frowned, "and he's too happy. I know for a fact Sasuke-kun doesn't like to be around people like that... so would could it be?" she continued to contimplate ideas while Sasuke and Naruto's conversation continued, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba joining in.

"Oi, Dog breath, do you know where Fuzzy brows is? I didn't see him by the gates this morning," Naruto asked while showing a bored Sasuke how to make a fortune teller.

"You won't believe it... but he's skipping," Kiba said quietly, not wanting Gai-sensei to hear. Luckily for the class, Gai decided not to make them do exercises today. He was too busy sorting through papers for the gym class field trip.

"Skipping?" Naruto and Ino gasped in disbelief.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru commented while staring out the window at the passing clouds.

"He told me that he was going to Hokkaido with his... his... boyfriend," Kiba shivered.

"You mean Gaara?" Naruto piped up.

"You're kidding me!" Ino whispered loudly, looking behind her at the two empty seats in the back, "I did think both Gaara and Lee not being here was sort of strange... but really? They're together?.?"

"Yep," Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Dobe... did I do this right?" Sasuke asked with a bored voice. He tossed the fortune teller to Naruto and the blond caught it, giving it a good inspection.

"It's a little bent at the tips..." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke snorted and laced his fingers together under his chin, "Like I give a shit."

Ino, Kiba, and Naruto looked at the raven with dumbstruck faces, all of them surprised by the sudden profanity, while Shikamaru just muttered an "everyone does it, jeez...".

"Are you feeling well, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Yeah, man, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kiba added with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just sore," the Uchiha replied, tossing Naruto a glare which caused the blond to turn a brilliant shade of tomato red.

"Sore...? Oh!" Ino giggled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "so you finally lost your viginity, huh, Naruto?"

Everything went quiet and Ino finally realized she had said that too loud. She looked down at the blushing Naruto and apologized quickly. Kiba started laughing until he was in tears, Shikamaru yawned and kept staring out the window, and Sasuke had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Oooh, who would've though Uzumaki'd lose his virginity so soon?.!" one of the students laughed and cheered, "so who was the lucky lady?"

Naruto could only sputter, no words coming out of his mouth, just incoherent nonsense. He looked up at Sasuke when the raven turned in his chair and glared heatedly at the cheering boy.

"It's none of your business, so sit your ass down," he hissed.

The boy sat down slowly, a look of surprise on his face. He clearly hadn't expected that.

"Th-thanks, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his blush finally receding.

"So," Kiba asked with a grin, "what was it like? Shino and I haven't had a chance to do it yet, so--"

"I didn't need to know that!" Naruto whined, covering his ears.

Ino laughed and patted her friend on the back, "Sharing is caring, Naruto. Please share every juicy detail with us? Onegai?" she fluttered her eyelashes and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked, "It's more effective when Naruto does it."

Naruto blushed and threw the paper fortune teller at Sasuke, "Pervert!"

"I just think it's cute," Sasuke stated.

As the two continued to babble on, a certain bubblegum-haired girl was practically fuming in her seat. She clenched a fist around her pencil, snapping it in two.

"That's it, I'm not going to take this anymore...!"

xXxX Smex XxXx

Neji and Sai sat in complete silence in the back of their art class, neither of them enjoying the other's company, nor despising it. Sai was sketching in his thick sketchbook while Neji was busying himself with a painting of ancient pottery.

Ten Ten noticed them from the corner of her eye and smiled, "The silent type, eh?" she tapped her pointer finger against her chin and looked up in thought, "now that I think about it... they're Naruto's friends, aren't they?"

"Get to work, young lady, day dreaming isn't acceptable," the art teacher, Yamato, said from behind her.

"H-Hai, Tenzou-sensei," she laughed nervously and went back to work on her painting,only to be interrupted yet again, but by a hyper blond.

"Konnichiwa, Ten Ten!" Naruto chirped, eyeing her painting, "Oooh that's really cool!"

"Arigato," she laughed and continued painting, "Hey, Naruto? Those two boys over there," she tilted her head towards Neji and Sai, "are they your friends? Because I swear I heard them talking about you. In a friendly manner, you know?"

"Friendly?" Naruto frowned, "I'll be right back," he walked over to his "friends" and sat in the seat across from them.

Neji looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you two talk about me?" he tapped his fingers on the table.

"As much as we talk about anyone else," Sai answered, still doodling in his sketchbook, "which isn't much."

"That's not a good enough answer, Sai," he pouted.

"If you're trying to be intimidating, Naruto, it's not working." Neji said politely.

"You're about as intimidating as a kitten," Sai smirked.

"God dammit, guys!"

"Uzumaki!" Yamato yelled from the front of the class, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract students while they're working!"

"Sorry," Naruto grumbled, standing up and glaring back at the smirking teens. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to his canvas, pulling a stool nearby next to him. He grabbed his paints from under the counter beside him and sat them on the stool, sighing, _I have no clue what to paint..._

Sai looked up from his work, his black eyes gleaming. He glanced out the small window built into the door and smirked to himself when he saw a tuff of pink hair, _You'll belong to me soon enough, Naruto-san... _his free hand moved silently under the table, his middle finger pulling back a tight string that led from under the table to Ten Ten's canvas. He pulled his finger back and smiled in satisfaction when the girl's canvas came toppling down, along with the paints.

Ten Ten screamed as she hit the floor, paint covering almost all of her body except for half of her face.

"Ten Ten!" Naruto yelled and ran across the room to his friend, wiping paint from her face, "are you ok?.!"

"I-I'm fine", she said said shakily, letting Naruto help her sit up. She spit out a bit of paint and stood up, "T-Tenzou-sensei, can I go to the nurse's office to clean myself up?"

"Ah, sure," Yamato looked at Naruto, "Uzumaki, go with her. You know the rules."

Naruto rolled his eyes and helped Ten Ten to the door, "I know, I know, the buddy system," as they left the room a bunch of whispering broke out. A lot of the students were wondering how the leverage could just suddnely break, but in the far corner of the room, Neji had a slightly intrigued look while Sai was smiling triumphantly.

xXxX Smex XxXx

"We'll get her cleaned up and call for you when she's ready to go back to class. Thank you for bringing her, Naruto-kun," Shizune smiled to the boy while Tsunade lead Ten Ten to the showers.

"Oh, you know how I am," he grinned, "I only do things if I have to."

Ten Ten turned and glared at him.

"Heh, it was a joke! Sheesh!" Naruto went to the door and opened it, looking back and waving at the two nurses, "see you guys later! Oh, and get clean soon, Ten Ten!" he laughed and walked out of the room.

"Hah hah, very funny, Naruto," Ten Ten mumbled under her breath.

Out in the hall, Naruto swore he heard voices, which was weird because everyone was either in the library or in class. He looked around nervously as he heard noises in the long hallways.

"O-ok, this is just creepy," he sped up and just as he was about to go upstairs, three pairs of arms grabbed him around the neck, chest, and waist, pulling him back and slamming him onto the tiled floor.

His vision was flooded with pain and he swore he could feel his back snap into three seperate sections. He coughed and fought for air, his eyes finally focusing. The first thing he saw were three girls, all of them wearing white masks over their faces and black trenchcoats with red kanji going from their chests to their hips.

_Y-Yankees...?_

"Leave him in the most critical condition possible... without actually killing him," a familiar voice said from the top of the stairs.

Naruto looked up painfully to see Sakura leaning against the stair railing, a strange smile on her face, _Wh-what's going on?_

"And make sure you ruin his lovely face," Sakura sneered, "that's the only attractive thing about him."

One of the yankees, a red-head, lifted up a metal bat, and by the crinkle of her mask, Naruto could tell she was smirking. He squeezed his eyes shut when the bat came down and yelled out in agony when it made contact with his ribs. The sound of his bones breaking reverberated throughout his head as he was beaten.

"This is what you get for taking my Sasuke-kun away from me... I'll make sure he never looks at you again," she laughed, "because when they're through with you, you'll be hideous... and we all know Sasuke-kun wouldn't want an ugly toy like you."

Naruto's cries only came out as strangled gargling noises when blood flooded his throat. A rough kick to the side of his head knocked him out, but before his vision went black, he could barely make out a raven-haired figure standing in front of the library doors, a smirk on it's face.

_S-Sasuke...?_

**I bet you're all wondering how a girl like Sakura could be a "leader" to a bunch of yankees? Well, you'll find out later :Grin: Please review!**


	11. From Tragedy to Sex on a Couch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**I don't hate Sakura! I wanted to make her the evil bitch in this story cuz Ino just didn't cut it! . **

**This chapter's a little more light-hearted. Oh, and the next chapter is for all of you lovely reviwers of mine:Smile: I love you all so very much! I won't have any drama in it, just the humor and love!**

**And the only reason things seem to go by fast is because I'm sure you don't want a lot of meaningless stuff in between major moments. Heh.**

The figure by the library watched as the yankees finished with their prey, the pink-haired girl calling them off. They quickly retreated up the stairs and his black eyes roamed over the battered body of their victim. Blood was smearing his face, his eyes still barely open, but blank. The figure's eyes narrowed when he noticed the boy's gaze had been focused on him before he lost consciousness.

He stepped over to the blond, bending down and running his fingers over the soaked face, closing his eyes while doing so, "What a waste..."

The bell for third period echoed throughout the halls and the figure retreated, running down the main hall to the entrance doors.

Students began filing out of the classrooms, all of them chattering to each other, but a loud scream stopped them. Some of the girls began screaming too, some crying at Naruto's ruined body lying at the end of the stairs. Some of the males ran to the nurse's office to tell Tsunade what they found.

"Naruto...?" Ino had a hand over her mouth as she shoved through the crowd, Kiba right behind her. Her crystal blue eyes widened and she was on the verge of tears, "Naruto!.!" she fell to her knees and looked at her beaten friend, "the blood..." she choked back her sobs and clenched her fists.

Sasuke was just coming out of his gym class when he saw the large crowd inside of the school.

"I wonder what's going on?" a group of girls whispered to each other. They squeeled when someone flew past them.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Sasuke's gym partner, Tsuomi, grabbed him by the shoulder, "they say someone was beaten up real bad by the library! My friend sent me a picture on his phone, man, look," he pulled out his cellphone and pushed a few buttons, holding the small screen up to Sasuke's face.

The raven's eyes widened as he saw the picture, "N-no..." he pushed Tsuomi away and ran inside of the school, his insides tightening painfully. He shoved open the school doors and made his way through the thick crowd of students, the stench of blood filling his nostrils. He saw Ino and ran to her, the girl crying hysterically.

"Naruto!" she screeched, her cheeks wet with tears.

Sasuke looked down at the torn body of his lover and felt himself shatter. The happiness he found... was dying right in front of him. It was as if God was mocking him. Telling him he wasn't supposed to be happy...

Outside of one of the hallway windows, the figure stood, watching the scene. Blood red seeped into his black eyes as his gaze fell onto Sasuke. He smirked at how lucky he was, "so he was important to you... Otouto?"

xXxX Smex XxXx

_Sasuke..._

Naruto could hear voices around him, the constant sound of a heart monitor pounding in his head, _Am I in a hospital?_ he tried to open his eyes, but he was only met with darkness. He could feel it, bandages wrapped around his entire head. His eyes closed and if he would've had the strength, he would've cried, _Sasuke was there... but he didn't help me..._

"Naruto..." a pained voice croaked from beside him. It was Sasuke, "who... who did this to you?" he hissed, "I promise you... I'll kill them! No one touches you..." he voice trailed off and Naruto could hear a quiet sob, "no one..." he put his hand on Naruto's bruised one and yelled, his voice filled with so much agony, "I'll fucking kill them!.!" and his hand left Naruto's.

All the blond could do was listen to things breaking in the room, vases shattering against walls, chairs being thrown across the room, _It wasn't him... there's no way it could've been him if he's acting this way... _he heard the door open and a gasp from the nurse.

"U-Uchiha-san! What are you doing?.! Hikaya-san! Send in the patrol guards!"

Naruto listened as a few people ran in, Sasuke hollering profanities as they got a hold of him, tugging him out into the hall, _Sasuke..._

xXxX Smex XxXx

-- 5 months later--

Ino sat in the waiting room, fidgeting nervously. Next to her was Lee who was trying to get rid of his jitters by talking about the fair that was opening this week with Gaara. Sasuke was in the corner chair across the room, his eyes blank. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Shino, and Chouji were on the other end of Sasuke, all of them keeping quiet in fear of the raven bursting out in anger. That seemed to be happening a lot the last few months. And Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were leaning against the receptionist's desk, trying to pass the time by looking at all of the patients in the television room close by.

"Today's the day..." Ino murmered lowly to no one in particular, "they should bring him out soon... I wonder how the final surgery went," yes, Naruto had gone through multiple surgeries in the last five months. The doctors said that there was just too much damage and that the boy wouldn't be able to fully recover, but he'd at least be close to it.

"Hopefully, it went well," Lee answered, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Sasuke ignored them, his mind cluttered with thoughts, _He'll be out of this damn place for good today... I haven't seen him since he was first in here... and I didn't even get to see his face, _he winced.

The elevator door opened and everyone stood up quickly, except for Sasuke. Ino screamed in joy when she saw Naruto being wheeled in. Everyone rushed over to him, but Sasuke remained in his spot. He was afraid... that the blond would be different... not physically, but mentally... he was afraid that Naruto would be like him... But that thought flew out of his mind and his heart jumped when he heard Naruto's melodious laughter float throughout the room.

"You look almost exactly the same, Naruto nii-chan!" Konohamaru praised.

"Yeah! The only thing different is that you seem a bit thinner!" Ino laughed, so happy to see her friend in good shape again.

"Well, what do you expect?" Naruto chuckled, "hospital food isn't exactly filling."

Sasuke turned to look at the small crowd around his lover. He stood and quickly walked over, pushing Kiba to the side and his obsidian eyes melted at the sight of his blond.

Naruto looked the same except for the lost weight and there were a few scars on his arms and legs, but other than that, he was perfect.

"Naruto..." Sasuke smirked out of habit, "good to see you again, Dobe," he snorted half-heartidly.

The fox boy grinned and reached out to take Sasuke's hands, his grin disappearing to be replaced by a smile, "I missed you too, Teme..."

The doctor cleared his throat and pulled a few x-ray scans from a folder that was under his arm, "I'd like to show you all what we had to fix these past few months," he sat the scans on the receptionist's desk, "he had multiple fractures in his skull, but none of them were near any major points, which is a miracle."

Naruto grinned victoriosly.

"And his jaw bone was shattered, along with most of the bone that structured his face. We managed to rebuild most of the bone, and what we couldn't rebuild, was replaced with metal. It's completely safe, trust me," he moved over to the scan with the neck down to the stomach, "also, his shoulders were dislocated, but we easily popped them back into place. Here, his ribs were broken, and luckily, none of them pierced his lungs. If they had, he would've died from internal bleeding," next was the scan of the waist down, "and nothing here was really damaged expect a few deep cuts in the calves and a partially shattered knee."

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were in tears, all of them snuggling against Naruto, "How horrible, Leader!" Moegi whined.

"Hey, Hey, I'm fine now," Naruto smiled and patted them all on the heads, "Man, I can't wait to get back home and sleep in my own bed," he yawned.

"Oh, I'll take you home!" Lee chimed.

"No," Sasuke interrupted, "I will. I need to talk to him about some things."

"Aw, alright," Lee pouted.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks while some of their friends were asking the doctor questions about the surgery.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Naruto skipped across the parking lot, ignoring the raven's constant warnings, "I'm completely healed, Teme, quit worrying so much! Sheesh, you're just like Iruka!"

That last comment made Sasuke's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"And besides, I can walk and jump and stuff. The surgery on my knee was two months ago, I'll be fine," he smiled. He stopped skipping when Sasuke grabbed his hand, "Sasuke?"

Warm lips met his and he gasped in surprise, completely taken off guard. After a few seconds he calmed down and kissed back, moaning into the raven's mouth when a tongue ran across his bottom lip.

"I've missed you," Sasuke sighed, gripping the blond by his waist, "I've missed this... it's like while you were gone, so was my happiness..." he pulled away from his flushed boyfriend and smirked warmly as he pressed him against his car. He opened the door and gently helped Naruto get inside since he was in a slight daze.

"S-since when did you have a car?" Naruto asked, stunned.

"It's not mine, it's Kakashi's. He lets me borrow it from time to time," Sasuke shut Naruto's door and got in on the driver's side, starting up the engine. He paused for a few seconds then shut his door, "I was thinking..." he looked at Naruto a held back the blush, _Come on Sasuke, don't act like a school girl **now** of all times! _ "... maybe we could go to the fair together... this weekend..."

Naruto blinked and laughed, "Asking me on a date, Uchiha?" he teased.

"Shut up, Dobe," he glared.

"Hehe, well, I'd love to go on a date with you, Teme," he smiled and looked out of the car window as they sped out of the driveway. Before they turned to go onto the main road, Naruto spotted Sakura leaning against one of the trees with a feral look on her face. Her emerald eyes were focused on him and she stepped away from the large oak, turning around and walking away.

Cerulean eyes were cast down and Naruto looked at his hands, _I'm not afraid of her... I just... What if she goes too far? What if Sasuke gets involved too? I don't want him to get hurt..._

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked while he kept his eyes on the road.

"It's nothing, just tired is all," Naruto smiled brightly, "now! Get me home so I can take a long ass cat nap!"

Sasuke smiled, "I don't know the directions, Moron."

"Oh... um, I live in the Zoshigawa area. Once we get there I'll show you which road."

"Whatever," they both laughed.

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Home sweet home!" Naruto cheered as he ran up to the apartment complex. He walked inside and glanced around to make sure no one was nearby.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Making sure that snake isn't around," Naruto mumbled and grinned when the coast was clear. He hopped over to the elevator and pressed the "up" button, the door instantly opening.

Sasuke glared at nothing, "Damn snake," he cursed and walked into the elevator with Naruto, leaning against the back wall, "so he **does** harrass you here?" he growled.

"No, he never did before. Just that one time, but I'm afraid he might do it again," he pressed the button for the third floor and groaned when the elevator dropped, then went up, "jeez, I hate that feeling."

"You should move out, live with a friend. I'd let you live with me, but I don't really have a home. I stay in the pleasure house," Sasuke said.

"Really? You live there?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I'm the number one desired host... so I'm bought almost every night. There would be no reason for me to have a home outside of that place."

The blond frowned, "Now that I think about it... I don't like the fact that you're sleeping with other men!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I have no other choice. And it's not as if I like my clients. I only like **you**," he teased with a smirk.

"Che, bastard," he grinned and when the elevator doors opened, he tugged Sasuke out and led him to a white door with a sign that said "Uzumaki Residence".

"Hn, classy," Sasuke commented.

"Isn't it?" Naruto laughed and unlocked the door, "and this is my lovely home!" and it **was** lovely. It was pretty big, no carpet, just marble tiling. The counters were black marble and the couch was white leather. There was a glass coffee table in the center of the living room and there was even a balcony that had a great view of the park behind the apartment complex, "you can come in if you want! I'll make us some coffee!" Naruto closed the door behind his boyfriend and went into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked around in slight confusion. This was too tidy for a person like Naruto... it didn't feel... right. He smirked and glanced slyly at the blond, _And I know exactly how to mess it up. In a good way, of course._

Naruto was about to pull out some cups from the cupboard when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his stomach. He looked back to see Sasuke smiling slyly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think..." Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the kitchen and into the living room, tossing him on the couch, "... I'm going to take you right here on this nice white couch," he said while licking his lips.

Naruto blushed, "Y-you're kidding, right?" the only answer he recieved was a steamy kiss and a wandering hand going up his chest, "Ugh... Sasuke..." he whined.

"I'll be careful," the raven murmered while trailing his kisses downward, pulling open the blond's hospital giftshop shirt(1). He looked at the few scars littered across the tan stomach and bent down to lick them.

"Mhhnnn," Naruto panted.

Unknown to them, up in the corner of the living room was a small camera hidden away in the smoke detector. A little red light was shining through, the lens turning to get a better view.

(1) Hehe, hospital giftshop shirt... dunno, just sounded funny :nervous laugh:

**Next Chapter: No angst! Just love and youth at the fair!**

**Please review!**


	12. Author's Question for all of you

**For my next fanfic, I was thinking about not making it an AU. I wanted to try more... complicated stuff :nervous laugh, so I wanna ask you guys if you like this plot or not.**

**Oh, and I can't chose a name for the fic, so pic one of these too:**

**(a) Aesthetic**

**(b) Strast**

**(c) Deafening**

**(d) Silent Music**

**(e) Dustrixity**

**Plot-**

**Akatsuki has caught all but two Jinchuuriki; The Kyuubi and the Houkou, the five-tailed dog, master of illusion... What if... the human containing this biju was right under their noses all along? SasuNaru "Otouto... your whole being is a lie..." Sasuke and Naruto are more alike than they thought.**

**Please answer me in reviews, my lovelies! Sorry this isn't an update... I just... can't write today. I have two tests to study for. Gomen:Runs away crying:**


	13. New Heights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Most of you voted for Dustrixity, so whenever the fic comes out, that's gonna be the new name :grin: Ooo, but it won't be coming out for a while, I actually changed my mind and decided I wanted to finish this fic first. But there might be a few oneshots here and there.**

**If you want a certain pairing, I'll type up a oneshot for them! As long... as it's two guys :sweatdrop: I'm not good with straight pairings.**

**Woo! I was so proud of chapter 11! I typed it all in three hours! That is a record, my friends! This one I started four hours later. I can't really type one after the other.**

**Now enjoy the fluffiness and youthful jubilation!**

Sasuke was having a wonderful nap on Naruto's giant cozy bed, dreaming of said blond tied up and completely naked in a jacuzzi filled with fat free whip cream(1). He smiled in his sleep as the dream Naruto spread his legs, his more intimate areas covered with just a thin layer of the whip cream.

"Sasuke!" Naruto popped his head into the bedroom, his sleeping cap still on his head, _Huh... he's still asleep? But it's almost eleven..._ "Oi, Sasuke, get up, we have to get ready for the fair!" he pouted and ran into the room, leaping onto Sasuke, "Teme! Wake up!"

Sasuke jerked awake and shoved the blond off of him, his black hair tussled. He blinked a few times then glared at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto sat up on the floor and rubbed his neck, "I was trying to get you up, but nothing worked, so I decided to jump on you instead," he grinned sheepishly, "sorry."

The raven sighed and ran a hand through his slightly tangled hair, "The fair, right?"

"Yep!"

"Go and make some lunch while I get ready," Sasuke climbed out of bed and stood up, trudging to the bathroom. Uchiha Sasuke was **not** a morning person.

"Okay!" Naruto jumped up from the floor and ran out into the kitchen, a large foxy smile on his face.

For the past few days, Sasuke stayed at Naruto's apartment. Partly because of Orochimaru, but mainly because of how welcoming it was. Sasuke had always wanted to feel like he belonged, and Naruto's little home was just what he was looking for. The blond had practically begged Jiraiya to let Sasuke stay, his pleads mostly being "but he has no freedom! School doesn't count!" or "he's lonely and needs a friend!". In the end, the old pervert gave in and promised Sasuke an entire week off, of course, accompanied by Naruto (even though he already had a five month break).

Sasuke brushed his teeth while glaring at his reflection in the mirror, _I look like shit... _he spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out with Naruto's annoyingly bright froggy cup. What was with him and bright things?

"Sasuke! You done yet?.!" Naruto hollered from out in the kitchen.

"I've only been in here for five minutes, Dobe, quit being so impatient and busy yourself with the dishes like a good woman(2)!" he snarled, brushing his hair.

There was a long silence, then, "You rude son of a bitch! I get you out of that damn whore house and give you a nice warm home to stay in, and you think you have the right to say stupid shit like that?.!"

Sasuke smiled while he sat the brush down, his foul mood dissolving, _This is... exactly like being in a real home.._ he looked at his reflection again and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing some of Naruto's surprisingly un-orange, un-bright clothes that the blond had laid out for him. His sleeping shirt fell to the floor, along with silk red boxers.

"What the...?" he frowned at a large hickey on his inner thigh and quickly covered it up with slightly baggy black jeans. Next was the dark blue sweater. He put it on easily, the collar large enough to hang down his left shoulder, exposing creamy skin.

"Finally!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke stepped out of their shared room, "lunch is finished, Teme!" he pointed to the oak table that was covered with various plates of food.

Sasuke stared at them suspiciously, "You made all of those in ten minutes?"

"I can multi-task," was his boyfriend's simple answer. He hopped over to the table and pulled out the chair for Sasuke, a bright smile on his face, "go ahead, sit!"

Sasuke eyed Naruto strangely and went to sit down, but growled when he fell back, hitting the floor with a loud "thump".

"That's what you get for calling me a woman, Teme!" Naruto snapped. He sat in his own chair and began gobbling up his lunch.

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off, sitting in his seat quietly. His obsidian eyes flickered over the the munching blond and he smirked, "Just for that little stunt, I'm not going to take you to the fair," just that one sentence had his lover on the floor begging for forgiveness.

"Y-You wouldn't do such a horrible thing to me, would you, Sasuke? I love you!" he whined, his big blue eyes pleading.

_I love you... _Sasuke snorted and smirked, "Suck-up."

"Hehe, I know, soooo, does that mean you'll take me?" Naruto gave him a sweet smile.

"Finish eating and get dressed," Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and bowl of rice, lowering his head to murmer a tiny "Itadakimasu".

"Yata!" Naruto cheered, getting back onto his seat and chowing down happily, occasionally commenting on how slow Sasuke ate.

In the corner of the room, the small hidden camera's lens receded and the red light turned off.

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Hurry! Hurry!" Naruto laughed and ran through the crowds of people, an icecream in one hand, a stuffed fox in the other. Sasuke had won it for him in the "guess your weight" booth.

Sasuke smiled at the bouncing teen while he followed him, hands in his pockets. He glared at a few girls who tried to flirt with him and noticed that he had already caught up with Naruto, the boy looking up with sparkling eyes, "What is it?" he followed Naruto's gaze and came to a stop on a giant ferris wheel, "You want to ride it?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, then blushed, a shy smile appearing, "A-ah, no... I think I'll wait for a while, ok? Now, let's go find the giant water slide!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's odd behavior, but shrugged it off, "I hope you don't expect me to go on it with you? I'm not getting wet."

"Aww, please, Sasuke? For me? I'll buy you sweet ice!" the blond grinned.

"I don't like sweets and you know that."

"Um... how about a goldfish?"

"I don't need one. And besides, with your horrible coordination, I doubt you'd be able to win one."

"Hmph... then what if I promise to submit to any of your weird sexual fantasies?"

Sasuke thought about his dream, _Naruto in a jacuzzi filled with fat free whip cream... dammit, where am I going to find a jacuzzi? _"Deal."

Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging him through a group of little kids.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Sasuke stared down the long length of tubing, his fingers twitching at the thought of getting wet, _No sex of any kind could make up for this._

"Sit down, Sasuke!" Naruto pulled the groaning raven down onto the intertube with him, grinning when he started to push them down the steep slope, "Remember to put your hands in the air!"

"Hn, whateve---Ahhh!.!.!" he gripped onto Naruto's waist as they slid down the slide at a good 60 mph. Sasuke's wasn't scared, he just... didn't like going at really fast speeds.

"Wooo!" Naruto raised his arms and cheered, urging Sasuke to do the same, but the obsidian-eyed boy refused, quite content with keeping his hands glued to the blond's sides.

The tube slowed down as the slope became flat and Naruto laughed like crazy, his hair sticking up in all different directions, his body soaking wet.

"That was awesome! Don't you think, Sasuke?.! ... Sasuke? You can let go of my hips now..."

Sasuke slowly realeased his vice-like grip, his hair over his face, making him look like a drowned rat. He parted his bangs and glared at no one in particular, "I absolutely despised it."

"Hehe, aww, it's ok, I used to hate getting wet too!" Naruto helped his lover up and dragged him over to the towel rack. He grabbed two light yellow towels and handed one to Sasuke, using his own to dry his messy hair, "but you have to admit, the rush was great!" he laughed.

"Whatever."

"Was it really that bad?"

"What do you think, Dobe?"

"Hey, I'll make it up, ok? Let's go on something **you** like, now. How about it?" Naruto smiled sincerely.

Sasuke smirked.

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Ahhh!.! Sasuke! Where'd you go?.!" our favorite little blond shouted through the dark room. He was frantically searching for Sasuke, but too scared to actually move. Another fake ghost popped out of the wall and Naruto squeeled, turning around and running face first into a wall.

Sasuke was amused, to say the least. Haunted houses weren't that great, but he knew Naruto had a fear of dark places and scary noises, _I think of it as payback for getting me soaked, _he smirked when he heard the teen slam into a wall.

"Itai..." Naruto rubbed his forehead and glared through the darkness, "Teme! Get your ass out of here or I'm going to go home without you!"

Sasuke held back the urge to roll his eyes, _Was that a threat? _he stepped out of the darkness and as soon as he came into Naruto's view, a goblin fell down from the ceiling, sending the blond into a panic attack.

"S-S-Sasuke!" he cried, throwing himself as far away from the goblin as possible.

"Clam down, Dobe, it's just a toy," the raven chuckled, walking over to his lover who was glaring daggers at him.

"Y-You bastard! You know I hate these places! Your lucky I even came in!" Naruto hollered.

"Then you should've tried harder to say no."

"But..." he blushed, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to see it in the dark, "I promised I'd go on whatever ride you wanted... so I discarded my fear and entered like a man!" he puffed his chest out and stuck his nose up in the air, but the goblin began hopping towards them and he screamed, latching onto Sasuke like a leech.

"You're such a baby," Sasuke laughed, carrying Naruto through the rest of the pitch black rooms.

xXxX Smex XxXx

It was getting dark fast and all of the rides were lit up, the sounds of locusts echoing all through the fairgrounds. The brightest ride was the ferris wheel, the colors matching the stars that dappled the sky.

Naruto looked up at it in awe. He never told Sasuke, but... he had never really been to a fair before. He had photos of him and his parents at a carnival in Okinawa, but pictures couldn't beat the real thing. And with Sasuke there... it made his first time ever more special.

"Here's your sweet ice, Dobe," Sasuke handed a grape snow cone to Naruto, raising an eyebrow at the blond's far off look. Naruto suddenly smiled to himself, a warm smile, and Sasuke couldn't help but blush, "Naruto... your ice?"

"Oh! Sorry! Heh, I must've spaced out there for a minute," Naruto took the cone and grinned, taking a large bite.

Sasuke looked up to where Naruto was staring and saw the ferris wheel, "You want to go on?"

"A-ah, sure," the blond mumbled nervously, "a-and the fireworks are going to go off soon... so maybe we can see them while we're at the very top..."

_Strange... _

The raven led the way, Naruto behind him, his eyes darting around nervously.

"What's with you? Every time I mention the ferris wheel, you get all nervous. Are you afraid of heights too?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto stayed quiet and just kept looking down at his feet until they reached the ride. Luckily, there weren't too many people in line when they got there, so after about two minutes, they were in a pale blue booth, rising up to the sky.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stared out the window, his mouth occasionally opening, but nothing coming out. He looked like a fish out of water, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

It seemed like him finally speaking triggered something because the blond turned to him quickly, his cerulean eyes shining under the colorful lights outside of the booth. His mouth opened and his words came out quietly, but strong and sure.

"Sasuke..." a firework flew up from the ground below, the sky illuminated by multiple ranges of colors, "I love you..."

Sasuke stared at him, eyes wide. They had hugged, kissed, made love... even cuddled, but they had never said they loved each other. Until now. Sasuke's mind narrowed down to those three words, his heart beating fast.

More fireworks irrupted, the dark sky bright enough to expose the hope of acceptance that shined in Naruto's eyes.

"I..." could he say it? To Sasuke, those words were like taboo. They were forbidden... because when he loved someone, they would die... but then again, those words were also deliverence. He could free himself from the binds that kept him down. Free himself from Itachi, "I..." he smiled inwardly, "I love you, too..."

The booth creaked slightly as it came to a stop near the very top, the view perfect. Both of the teens moved forward, their eyes closing and their lips touching. It was a tender kiss. Just like the one they shared the night they made love.

Neither one of them deepened it, for the fear of breaking the atmosphere. There would be no lust tonight, just love... and the feeling of acceptance...

**Please review! Arigato gozaimasu!**

**(1)- He's watching his weight XD It HAS to be fat free**

**(2)- No offense against women, I'm one too, I just had the urge to put that there, hehe**


	14. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Thanks to all of you who read my oneshots and reviewed! I have yet to receive a negative one and that makes me happy! If you haven't read them, please do! I'd appreciate it! Once again, if you want any specific pairing for a oneshot (I'll do straight pairings too hehe) then tell me.**

Two lumps wiggled around under the bed's black comforter, one of them laughing and whispering while the other just snorted in amusement. The digital clock by the window read 9:46 p.m. and quickly changed to 9:47. Not even half an hour earlier, Naruto and Sasuke had returned home, immediately crawling into bed after getting undressed, the both of them exhausted from running around all day.

"What do you think I should name him?" Naruto asked quietly while hugging the stuffed fox Sasuke won for him against his chest.

"You're going to give it a name?" Sasuke smirked when his lover pouted.

"He deserves one!"

"Sure, Dobe."

"... How 'bout Kyuubi?"

"Isn't that the--"

"Yeah, the nine-tailed fox! I remember hearing the story about it in elementary," Naruto grinned and tugged at one of the fox's furry ears, "I think it fits him."

"Whatever," Sasuke smiled and pulled the blond closer, nuzzling his face against a smooth shoulder, "let's just get to sleep... I don't feel like talking anymore."

Naruto smiled too and closed his eyes, content with drifting off into slumber.

Hidden in the bookshelf across from the bed was another camera, the red light dim so it wouldn't be seen by the two teens.

xXxX Smex XxXx

"Welcome back, Naruto!" Ino cheered and fired a party popper at her surprised friend and his annoyed lover. She giggled and wiped the pink string from his clothes and hair.

"Yeah, welcome back, man!" Kiba grinned, shoving a perfectly wrapped box against Naruto's chest, "present from everyone. They wish they could be here, but they're all on cleaning duty."

Naruto inspected the small box and frowned, "Cleaning? How come?"

"Well... we didn't want to tell you or Sasuke... because we thought it might've brought up some bad memories..." Kiba tugged Naruto to the side and pointed his head toward Sasuke, Ino taking the hint.

"Oh! Um, Sasuke-kun, I want to show you something that I made for my Culinary Arts class!" Ino laughed slightly and pulled the confused Uchiha away.

"Why'd she--?" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"We found out who beat you up," Kiba stated angrily, "but no one wanted to bring it up around you or Sasuke..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"But... when Shikamaru found out, he sort of freaked out. He got so angry that he actually confronted her... You should've seen him, man. He was fuckin' pissed!"

_Shikamaru..._

"He almost beat the shit out of that bitch too, but Asuma-sensei got in the way before that happened," Kiba whispered so no one else would hear, "so now he's on cleaning duty in the cafeteria."

"If he was the only one who got angry, how come everyone else is on duty, too?" Naruto asked.

"Well, after Shikamaru's sudden burst, they **all** tried to get at her. Hell, **I** tried! So they're all stuck cleaning for a good month or two. Ino and I got off because we didn't get a chance to lash out at her. Kurenai-sensei got in our way," he grumbled, "You know, this is all fucked up! We know Sakura was the one who did it, but none of the teachers or administrators belive us! 'Cause we don't have any damn proof!"

Naruto looked down in thought, _If I tell the teachers.. what will Sakura do next? She already went as far as almost killing me, _he winced, _she could do something Sasuke... but he she went after me **because** of Sasuke, so I don't think she'd hurt him... but what about all of my other friends?_

"Hello, earth to Naruto!" Kiba flicked his finger against the dazed boy's forehead.

"... Huh...?"

"Man, you have to tell one of the teachers! You want Sakura out of here, right?"

_I do, but..._ The bell rang and Ebisu-sensei came in, pushing his black glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He glanced at Naruto and raised his eyebrows.

"Uzumaki? My, I haven't seen you in ages. I heard about what happened from Gai-sensei... How did your surgery go?"

"Really good," Naruto grinned, avoiding Kiba's gaze.

"That's nice," he smiled slightly and went to his desk while all of the students sat down and began whispering to each other while he did his paper work.

Naruto and Kiba went to their seats, the dog boy muttering something about Naruto being stupid.

"Dobe, what's with the look?"

The blond looked up after he sat down and smiled to Sasuke, "I'll... tell you at lunch, alright? Meet me out by the picnic tables."

Sasuke frowned at the blond's reply, but shrugged it off, knowing that he'd get his answers anyway.

xXxX Smex XxXx

Sasuke was leaning against one of the maple oaks out in the courtyard. He sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his face, scowling when he heard a giggle.

"Trying to look good for me, huh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled prettily.

"Go away, Haruno," he warned while crossing his arms.

"But Sasuke-kun," she whined, "I came all the way from the other side of the school to see you!" she batted her eyelashes and blushed, "I wanted to ask you if maybe... you know... you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Why the hell would I want to go on a date with you?" he looked at her suspiciously. Something was up.

"Well, you're probably single right now..."

Yep, something was definitely up.

"Because..." she smiled innocently, "of what happened to Naruto... and he probably looks really ugly now. And everyone knows that you like beautiful people, and since he's not beautiful anymore, I thought that maybe you and I cou--" she wasn't able to finish as she was pushed harshly, "wh-wha?.!" Sakura fell on her back in the grass, utterly confused with what had just conspired, "S-Sasuke-kun...?"

"It was you!.!" Sasuke practically screamed, his eyes boiling in rage, "you were the one who hurt him!.!"

Sakura eyes widened, but she played innocent, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke-kun. Why would I hurt him?"

"Because you wanted to get to me, you bitch!.!" he launched himself at her and slammed her shoulders down to the ground.

"Ahh! S-Sasuke-kun! That hurts, get off!.!" she screeched, trying to push the raven up. Her emerald eyes caught Sasuke's and she gasped inwardly, "S-Sasuke-kun... you're crying..." she tried to sound innocent, _he must be upset... but I'll comfort him,_ she told herself.

It was true, the raven **was** crying, "Wh-why?" a wave of emotion washed over him and he felt like he was eight again. Helpless to everything around him, "Why would you hurt him...?"

"But I--" Sakura was once again cut off.

"He's the only one I ever loved!.!" he hollered, his tears dripping onto Sakura's neck as he pulled himself away from her, "the only one I ever cared about... why would you hurt him...?" he held his head and screamed painfully.

As Naruto was walking out to the courtyard, he heard Sasuke scream and immediately went to him, dropping to his knees and pulling the boy against him. He glared at Sakura, "What happened?.!"

Sakura was surprised to say the least. She had gone through the trouble of getting Naruto beat up... and he still looked the same?.! She had even paid the girls extra to make sure his face was ruined! She narrowed her eyes and stood up, "Nothing happened! And you! How can you look the same after what happened?.!" she clenched her fists, "this isn't over, Uzumaki, I'll make sure Sasuke-kun is mine! Even if I have to go so far as to hurt you **and **your friends!" she yelled, then ran away, pushing herself through the cafeteria doors.

_My friends..._ he looked down at Sasuke and saw the tear stains. He wiped them away gently, "What did she do? What happened?"

"She was the one who hurt you..." he clutched onto Naruto pants tightly, his fit taking over his body, "why the fuck didn't you tell me, huh?.!.?.!" he sat back and punched Naruto in the jaw, knocking the blond back.

Naruto pressed a hand to his tingling face, practically feeling the metal in his jaw unhinge, "Sh-shit..." he wasn't particularly mad at Sasuke since he knew how violent the raven's fits could get, but he **was** a tad bit angry that he had struck his face, his most sensitive part.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he retracted his hands, "I-I'm--"

"I know, your sorry," Naruto gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile, "it's alright, really... I just think you hit me a bit too hard... the metal in my jaw's sort of... loose," he laughed nervously.

"How can you laugh...?" Sasuke demanded, "I punch you-- your own boyfriend punches you and you laugh?.!"

"It's because I love you... People always forgive the ones they love," he smiled again, "you'd forgive me if I punched **you**, right?"

"I would..."

"See? Simple as pie! I forgive you, you forgive me for not telling you it was Sakura and--"

"I'm not forgiving you for not telling me," Sasuke glared, getting his usual composure back.

Naruto pouted, but regretted it when his jaw throbbed, "Shit..."

Sasuke stood up and helped his lover up as well, "Let's get you back to the hospital... to get it checked out."

"What am I supposed to tell them? That you punched me because you're a psycho?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "No, just say that you slammed your jaw on a desk when you bent down to tie your shoe. I've seen you do it, so it's believable."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, unamused by the joke.

The both of them walked into school, Naruto prepared for Tsunade's shouts. "How the hell can you get injured on your first day back, Gaki?.!" she would scream. Heh, man did Naruto love her.

Watching them go down the hall was none other than Orochimaru, the snake smirking as he walked back into his classroom, pulling out a box from under his desk. Inside were various tapes with different times and dates on them. He popped one into the VCR by his desk and turned the television on, a sly smile stretching from ear to ear as an intimate scene beween Sasuke and Naruto played out on the screen.

**Please review! Sorry it was so short! I just thought you deserved an update since all I've been doing are oneshots lately! Gomen!**


	15. Agony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Thank you guys! I'm gettin' quite a bit of reviews for my new fic Reconnection :Grin:**

"You only managed to loosen the bolts," the doctor told Naruto as he looked over an x-ray scan of his jaw, "but they're not loose enough to come out, so there's nothing to worry about. There won't be any surgery this time, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank god!"

"Just make sure you look out for tables... before you bend down to tie your shoes."

Sasuke held back a snort of laughter at his boyfriend's twitching eye.

"Y-Yeah, sure," the blond growled, hopping off of the hospital bed.

"Remember to come in next week for your check-up."

"Yeah, yeah, see you around," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the room, "you know, now the whole hospital's going to think I'm an idiot!"

Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I don't need any smart ass remarks!"

The raven shoved the hand away and smirked, "You shouldn't assume things."

Naruto's fingers twitched around Sasuke's hand and he scowled.

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba waved to his friend from down the hall.

"Kiba? What're you doing here?" The blond asked as the dog boy sauntered up to them, a grin on his face. Akamaru popped out of his coat and barked happily.

"When you didn't show up for class, everyone got worried. We thought that maybe..." he trailed off, glancing at Sasuke.

"Oh! You talk about her infront of him," Naruto grinned, "he knows."

"You told him? ... Oh, so that's how your jaw got fucked up. He punched you, didn't he?" Kiba snickered, "Why wouldn't you tell your boyfriend who beat the shit out of you? But dude, Sasuke, punching your lover, that's not cool."

"He... he couldn't help it!"

"That's not a very good excuse, man."

Sasuke watched and listened to the conversation with his gaze downcast. Naruto noticed this and frowned.

"Yes, it is... You know what? I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"But--"

"God dammit, Kiba! Forget about it, we'll talk about it later!"

"Whatever," the dog lover grumbled, eyeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "he would never hurt me on purpose."

"So it was an accident, then?" Kiba laughed, the akward mood slipping away, "Heh, you're going to have to explain that one to me in class tomorrow."

Naruto smiled, "Sure, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Well, I should get going. I have soccer practice in half an hour," Kiba pulled Akamaru out of his coat and sat the dog on his shoulder, "I just came to check up on you and tell you that..." he moved forward and whispered into the blond's ear, "Orochimaru was looking for you. He even sent that Tayuya girl out to search for you, man. What do you think he wants this time, because he seriously looked pissed when he found out you left early."

Naruto stiffened and glanced over at Sasuke, their eyes meeting, and he quickly shot his gaze down to the floor, "I-I don't really know..."

"You need to steer clear of him for a while. I don't think staying at your apartment's going to be such a good idea. Why don't you crash at Sasuke's?"

"I guess I could..." _Staying at the pleasure house won't be so bad... the sleeping mats are kind of comfortable..._

"Good. Maybe if you stay away for a while, the snake'll cool off," Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder and walked past him to go down the stairs.

"What did he tell you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Ah, just that I missed a test in Geometry," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm already failing that class, so yeah, it's bad news..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I could tutor you."

"Th-that'd be cool," he grinned, _I feel like scum when I lie to him... aren't relationships supposed to be built on trust?_

xXxXx

"Once you've found x, you need to... Naruto? Are you listening?" Sasuke tapped his perfect nails against the smooth table, a frown on his face.

"S-sorry..." Naruto smiled slightly, but inside, he was confused on what to do, _I can't stay here because Sasuke will ask me what's going on... and if I go back to my apartment, Orochimaru might..._ "now, uh, what were you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed, "it's obvious that you aren't going to pay attention," he closed the textbook.

"Sa--"

"Tell me what's wrong? You know how the dating thing works. We're supposed to tell each other everything. So spill."

"Um..." _Come on, Naruto, think of something! _ "I'm just... really nervous..."

"About what?" the raven asked, amazed. Naruto was **never** nervous about anything.

"Well, about Sakura," _Smooth... I just brought up something he probably doesn't want to talk about._

Sasuke's gaze hardened and he crawled around the table, his silk robe exposing a lot of his creamy legs. He approached the blond and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "Don't be... I'll take care of her."

Naruto gulped, "You're not going to... you know, hurt her, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I, she hurt you. It's only fair," his obsidian eyes were mixed between anger and lust, "no one hurts an Uchiha's property and gets away with it," he growled, running his hand up Naruto neck and up to the back of his ear. He leaned forward and his pink tongue slid across a smooth jaw.

Naruto shivered, letting himself be pushed back onto the floor, Sasuke hovering above him. He moaned softly as another hand slid under his school shirt and fingertips brushed against a nipple.

"S-Sasuke... nghn!" he bit his bottom lip as kisses were planted by his bellybutton, _Who would've thought mentioning Sakura would lead to this... _he groaned and rolled his head to the side, his mouth open, a drop of blood running down his chin from his bitten lip. Blue eyes glanced down and Sasuke moved up, kissing the blond heatedly, "S-Sasuke... Kakashi and Iruka are just outside..."

"I don't care. I haven't gotten to touch you like this in a long time," he licked up the blood and sighed deeply, "cuddling, hugging, and kissing just aren't enough. I need the heat of intercourse," a soft tongue ran along the upper lip and he moved away once again, paying more attention to the sensitive nubs on Naruto's chest.

"But--"

"Fine... we'll just do something simple. Something to get your mind off of Sakura," the raven tugged Naruto's pants down, along with the boxers, and gazed longingly at the hardening erection of his lover.

"Ah..!" Naruto arched his back when a mouth enveloped him. He lifted his arm and bit into his palm in order to keep quiet. He did **not** want anyone hearing what was going on... plus, they had snuck in, so no one knew they were there anyway. Jiraiya had told them to stay away from the house while they were on break, but Sasuke had insisted that they sneek in. "It's a good study environment," he had said.

Sasuke easily swallowed the member whole, having done it countless time before with his clients. And with all of the lustful noises his blond was making, he definitely wanted to use all of his skills he had learned all of those nights. He pulled back and licked along the head, pushing the tip of his tongue against the small slit. He smirked and nibbled on the underside of the shaft when he got a loud cry from his partner.

"S-stop..." Naruto whined, not wanting to come so fast, but his plea was ignored and he spilled himself inside of Sasuke's talented mouth, his body shaking as the orgasm washed over him.

Sasuke licked the cream from his lips and pushed himself up, smirking, "Are you going to return the favor?"

"I think you both should leave before you do anything else," a voice from the doorway said.

Both of the boys looked over and saw Kakashi standing there with an upturned "u" for an eye.

"K-Kakashi!" Naruto stuttered, blushing.

"My, my, Sasuke. You snuck little Naruto-kun in here to give him a blowjob? Was the thrill of getting caught too tempting?" Kakashi chuckled, scratching under his jaw, "You should be doing these types of things at Naruto-kun's home, not here. If Jiraiya catches you, you know what happens."

"Yeah, I know, I lose all of the money I make for an entire month," Sasuke grumbled, helping Naruto pull his pants up.

"Then why risk it?"

"He needed help with his geometry work, so I brought him here. You know how much I like studying in this room."

"Well, Jiraiya's coming back from dinner in a couple of minutes. It'd be better if you two left now, before any of the hosts find out you were here and rat you out," Kakashi stepped out of the way as they exited the room, "Oh, and how are you?" he smiled to Naruto, "Sasuke told me about what happened... how is your face?"

"Can't you tell by looking at it?" Naruto growled, pissed about getting caught.

"No need to get angry," the masked man chuckled, "Now, get going. Spend your last few days sightseeing or something," he shoved them both down the hall and through the back door, "Ja!"

Down the hall, Sai was watching with interest.

Both of the boys sighed and winced at the bright sunlight outside. Sasuke rubbed his neck and looked down at his clothing, "My other outfit is in the room..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kakashi'll take care of it," Naruto took Sasuke's hands and led him down the street, "and besides, the quicker we get home, the sooner I can return the favor," he grinned wickidly, which caused Sasuke to smirk.

xXxXx

Naruto's cellphone began to vibrate as they approached the apartment complex and the blond fished the item out of his pocket, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He finally pulled it out and flipped it open, reading the name of the caller. His eyes widened a bit and he visibly paled.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked while straightening his yukata. The entire walk home, girls kept staring at him, and he absolutely despised it, so he reminded himself never to wear a yukata in public **ever** again.

"U-Um," he tried to find something to change the subject and noticed that his bag seemed lighter, "ah! Sasuke, I left my geometry book in your room!" he whined.

Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow, "Did Kakashi just text you and tell you that? How did he get your number?"

"I-It's on my host papers," he replied quickly, "do you think you could go get it, please? I would, but I **really** have to use the toilet!" he jumped up and down, pouting, "Onegai, Sasuke?"

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, "but if I get caught, you're taking the blame, got it?"

"Ok!" Naruto nodded.

"Keep the door unlocked, I'll be back in a little while."

"Bye!" he kissed the raven on the cheek and sprinted to the apartment doors, turning around once he was inside. He sighed inwardly when he was his boyfriend turn the corner and he looked at his open phone again, reading the message.

xx _I want to see you in the back office as soon as you get inside. Don't try to run away because I know you're here already, I saw you from my bedroom window._

_Orochimaru_

Naruto gripped hi phone tightly and shut it, stuffing it back into his pocket. He walked past the front counters and headed down the back hall, his stomach burning nervously. What did the snake want? He opened the door of the very last room, not bothering to knock, and the smell of rubbing alcohol reached him, making his nose scrunch up.

"I'm glad you didn't run, Naruto-**kun**," Orochimaru laughed raspily from his spot in front of a small television.

"What do you want?" he said in a small voice, afraid that the man would try to touch him again.

"I just wanted to show you something... and then maybe strike a little deal afterwards," Orochimaru answered with a wide smile, his golden eyes gleaming under the dim lamp sitting next to him on a coffee table. He lifted a remote from his lap and pressed a button, the T.V. screen showing what looked like Naruto's kitchen. The image changed, and this time, it was the blond's bedroom.

Naruto's body went stiff and he could feel his blood run cold. The snake had cameras in his apartment... he watched every move he made... He saw every single thing that went on in there...

"That's not all I have," the sickly pale man fastforwarded to a part when Sasuke and Naruto were in the bedroom kissing.

Naruto flushed in embarassment and hatred, "Y-you sick bastard!" he body was shaking and his eyes widened as the tape was fastforwarded again to a more intimate scene.

_"Mmm, S-Sasuke... ugh!"_

He tightly shut his eyes, trying to ignore it.

_"Nghn, fuck!"_

"What do you think would happen... if I showed this to the entire school? You would surely get expelled... and Sasuke-kun, well, I believe that something like this would spread and ruin him. A lot of the children at our school are wealthy... any one of them could tell their parents, and just like... Sasuke-kun's reputation and chance at getting out of that whore house would be ruined."

Naruto's eyes widened, his hands shaking violently at his sides, "Y-you know...?"

"Like I said before, I used to "work" with his brother, Uchiha Itachi," the snake smirked, "I know a lot about Sasuke-kun. And this tape here," he pointed to the television, "this could ruin his chances of ever getting out of that place. His clients want a sophisticated boy like him... not a slut who makes porn videos" he smirked, "and this is where we make a deal."

The blond stepped back when Orochimaru lifted himself up from his chair.

"You let me have you for as long as I like... and this tape will never be shown. Basically, it's you or your boyfriend. Make your pick now."

_Th-this isn't happening... _"I-I..."

"Do what I say for as long as I like... and Sasuke-kun will eventually be able to get his freedom. You want to give him that, don't you?"

"I do..." _He was stuck in that place for so long..._ "Orochimaru.." he clenched his fists, his voice trembling, "we have a deal. I'll do whatever you want... for as long as you want... Just please don't show that video to anyone."

"That's a good boy," Orochimaru cooed, stepping over to him and running a cold hand down a tan arm, "now... I want you in my room in exactly ten minutes," he lifted the blond's hand and placed a key on his palm, "I'll be waiting," he then left, the door creaking shut behind him.

Naruto felt tears slip down his cheeks. Things were finally starting to get back to normal... and then that happened.

_Sasuke... I'm sorry... but it's for you..._ he fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, a pained cry tearing itself from his throat.

xXxXx

"Mmm, no, I didn't text Naruto-kun," Kakashi said while handing Iruka a bento box happily, "Why?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "No reason... but I have to get something out of my room. I'll leave right after."

"Don't take too long. Jiraiya's in his room taking a shower and it only takes him a good ten minutes until he's finished. I don't want you getting caught."

"I know, I'll be out soon."

"Oh, and your clothes are folded and hidden in your drawers."

"Arigato," Sasuke went down the hall and slid into his room, immediately spotting the geometry book sitting on the dresser, hidden beneath a few other books about poetry, "well... he wasn't lying about leaving his book here... Then why did he tell me Kakashi sent him a message when he really didn't?" he took the book and put it under his arms, opening a drawer and grabbing his school clothes. As he turned, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway, "A-Aniki..."

Itachi's black hair was hanging limply over his shoulders, making him look more feminine, and his dull eyes were staring straight at Sasuke, "Hello, Otouto... I've been trying to schedule a date with you for quite some time now... but Kakashi would always tell me you were away," his voice was low, "Where were you? Out with your lover, I pressume?"

"N-Naru... how did you find out?"

"There's no need for me to tell you... this is **our **time, Otouto... thoughts of him are not allowed when you are with me during these visits," the older male closed the sliding door softly and made his way to his younger brother, resting a pale hand against a smooth cheek, "you will only think of me during these times... understood?"

The tone struck a chord inside of Sasuke, and his younger self seemed to surface, the part of him that desperately wanted to be with his brother more than anything, "Aniki..." _I can't let him draw me back in... I was finally starting to break away from him... Naruto... I want to be with Naruto! _but his body stated otherwise. His face moved forward and he kissed Itachi softly, his eyes fluttering closed, no matter how much his mind screamed at him to run away.

"You still long for me to take you back..." Itachi whispered against soft lips, "you would do anything for me, wouldn't you, Otouto? If just for the chance to come back home with me."

"H-Hai..." was Sasuke's breathless reply. He knew where this would go. It always led to the same words. Every time Itachi came to visit... he would say the same thing once Sasuke gave in.

"Would you let me fuck you?"

And Sasuke's reply was always the same.

"Oh god yes, Aniki..." he moaned, pressing himself against his brother.

xXxXx

Naruto stumbled into the hallway leading to Sasuke's room, his school clothes gone, replaced with a wardrobe similar to the kind Orochimaru would wear. His eyes were red and he was limping, a whimper escaping from between his lips every time he took a step. He went to open the raven's door, but loud moaning stopped him. His heart dropped into his stomach, his mood becoming darker.

_Sasuke..._

He let himself fall to his knees, a silent cry echoing throughout the hall as the muscles inside of him tore, blood staining his pants His eyes became unfocused and he fell over, his head slamming onto the wooden floor. As he slid into unconsciousness, the only thing registering through his mind were the shouts of ecstasy and the low grunts. Most of them coming from his lover.

"A-Aniki... harder...!"

Blue eyes became dim and his eyelids slid shut, fresh tears running down his face and dripping onto the floor.

Sai slid out of the shadows and bent down by Naruto, touching the blond's cheek lightly. He looked up at Sasuke's door and smirked as he heard the raven reach his orgasm with a loud cry. Two hands reached under the unconscious boy and Sai lifted him up, carrying him to his room with a secretive smile.

**Sorry Muffinkitty, for not writing a full-out Uchihacest smutfest :sweatdrop: I'm just really tired, so expect a very smutty Uchihacest oneshot from me in the future! Ja!**

**Review XD You know you wanna!**


	16. I Won't Be Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**Woo! The new ending showed a 5 second flash of Naruto in his Akatsuki Arc clothing This chapter is dedicated to all of our hopes that the damn fillers will end soon!**

Sasuke woke up to a gentle shaking. He winced at the lights above him, but immediately sat up when he remembered what had gone on the day before. A pain shot up his spine and he groaned, rubbing his sore tailbone. A cough caught his attention and he turned.

"I thought you might have wanted to know... that Naruto's in the hospital again," Gaara said calmly, "Sai found him outside of your room last night and took him there himself."

Sasuke's eyes widened, _Wh-what if he heard what went on...? _ he got up quickly, taking the clothes Gaara offered him.

"I heard about the visit from your brother."

The raven didn't answer, he just continued putting his clothes on.

"And Sai, he told me that Naruto heard you two in here..." he paused as Sasuke stiffened, "and that he was bleeding..." light green eyes scanned over the room, "... he was raped."

"What?.!" Sasuke snarled, turning sharply, ignoring the pain in his backside.

"It happened because of you... I did not get all of the details, but apparently, Naruto was trying to protect you and ended up getting raped," he snorted softly, "and he came here after that... to seek comfort from you... but instead, he collapsed at your door and caused himself a concussion..." he glared at the raven who was shaking in disbelief, "he also lost consciousness while listening to you getting fucked by your own brother. You messed up, Uchiha... horribly."

Sasuke ran out of the room after slipping his shoes on, going past a confused Iruka.

xXxXx

"Shhh..." Sai ran his fingers through blond hair as Naruto continued to sob, the boy on the verge of breaking down, _This is exactly how I want him... weak and mentally torn apart... _he continued to comfort Naruto, running the tips of his fingers along white, but slightly bloody bandages.

"S-Sasuke...!" Naruto tried to scream, but his throat was dry and his voice was spent. His shoulders shook and his eyes were tightly shut, trying to shove away the ache in his head from the concussion.

Sai frowned, "He doesn't deserve you... you gave so much for him and what does he do? He cheats on you with his own brother. You let yourself get hurt in order to protect him and he betrays you... You don't need him, he's only making things worse for you," Sai had gotten Naruto to tell him everything that happened with him and Orochimaru. The blond was only willing to share because he was exhausted and the memories of the rape were tugging down on him too hard.

Naruto sobbed as more tears dripped onto his hospital gown. He grabbed Sai's hand and clutched onto it desperately, "I-I can't take it anymore...!" he rasped weakly.

"Then don't... just break up with him. You don't need him," Sai smirked inwardly, happy that his plan was working.

The door opened and slammed against the wall, a panting raven standing in the doorway, strands of silky hair sticking to the sweat of his neck, "N-Naruto!"

Blue eyes opened slowly and he inched away from Sasuke as the teen approached.

"He knows everything, Uchiha, so don't try to act as if it's all ok," Sai stated calmly.

"Naruto... I..."

"It's over..."

"Wh-what?"

"We're over, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, "I can't take any of this anymore... Sakura, Orochimaru, you... I just can't. It's over..."

Sasuke's heart stopped beating and his body became cold as the realization hit him.

"N-No... you're all I have!.!" he hollered, reaching out and latching a hand onto the blond's shoulder.

Naruto winced and cried out in pain as Sasuke yanked him forward, tears dripping from his chin, "St-stop it! It hurts!"

Sasuke's obsidian eyes darkened and he let go, stepping back, surprised with what he had just done, _I-I hurt him..._ "I'm so--"

"Get out!" Naruto tried to yell, but his voice wouldn't let him.

Sasuke looked at him, then at Sai. He turned around and ran out, his body shaking as he went down the stairs.

"You had to do it," Sai whispered softly.

"Sai..." he leaned forward and rested his head against the boy's chest, his eyes closing slowly.

"Get some rest," he smirked to himself, _Yes, I'll have to thank this Orochimaru-sensei some day for helping me._

xXxXx

Three weeks passed and Naruto was out of the hospital, walking next to Sai as he made his way home. His friends had visited him, all of them hearing the news about the break-up between him and Sasuke. Ino was surprised, because she honestly believed their love would last. The blond didn't have the heart to tell her why they had broken up in the first place.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sai," Naruto smiled, but he was afraid of going inside of the complex. What if Orochimaru was there wanting another favor? He had promised himself a week ago... that even though their relationship was over, he would still protect Sasuke no matter what. During their time together, Sasuke had made him truly happy, a feeling he rarely felt. He was going to repay the boy for that short time of happiness, with the gift of freedom. Even if his body was torn apart, he would give Sasuke a life outside of the pleasure house. And Naruto was a man of his word.

"It's no problem," Sai went to kiss the blond, but a hand stopped him.

"I told you before... I'm thankful that you took me to the hospital... but I don't feel the same away about you. You're just... a friend," he gave Sai an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's quite alright," _He's still hung up on that Uchiha! _ he snarled to himself, "I should get going. It's late and I have a few clients soon. Ja, Naruto."

"Ja..." he went inside of the building and took a deep breath, that breath freezing inside of his chest as he saw Orochimaru leaning against the elevator door, a smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you're back. I need a favor, Naruto-kun," he crooned.

Naruto's hands began to shake and he let himself be led to the snake's room.

xXxXx

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he ran across the cafeteria, "Sakura got expelled!"

Naruto looked up from his lunch, the meal having been very quiet between him, Shikamaru (who was asleep), Ino, Ten Ten, and Lee, who was busy doing homework with Gaara. Across the cafeteria sat Sasuke, by himself.

"Wh-what?.!" Ino shrieked before Naruto could get any words in.

"Dude, she practically turned herself in! I asked the principal and he said that Sasuke had it on tape, man! He must've found out some way to get Sakura to confess!" the dog boy replied with a grin, "now you won't have to deal with her anymore!" he slapped Naruto on the back and laughed.

"He... Sasuke did...?" Naruto asked, surprised, _Why would he do that?_ He stood up and looked across the room, spotting the back of Sasuke's head. His feet started to move and soon, he was right behind his ex-boyfriend, looking at the stone that was being held in the teen's palm. It was one of the river rocks he kept in the kitchen. They were on the window seal above the sink, _when did he get that?_ "Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't even flinch, "You want it back?"

"N-No, you can... you can keep it," he bit his bottom lip, sadness overflowing his senses again, _I'm not supposed to feel this way! It's over between us!_ "I just--"

"Yes, I got her to confess."

"B-But why would you do that?"

"It's step one of my apology... to you," Sasuke turned, black lines under his eyes, marking his nights of no sleep, "I know nothing I do can make up for what happened... but I'm going to do as much as I can," he stood and grabbed his bag, shoving past Naruto.

Before Naruto came back to his senses and turned around, Sasuke was gone.

xXxXx

Orochimaru looked up from his papers when he heard a knock on his classroom door. He got up and stepped over to the door, pulling it open. His golden eyes narrowed when a gun was pointed to his face, an empty-eyed Sasuke on the other end.

"Sasuke-kun," he said bitterly, beads of sweat forming below his temples. He was told of Sasuke's sudden fits and how violent they could get... but this?

"You raped him."

"Now, now, what makes you think it was me?" Orochimaru tried to keep down the slight waver of fear in his voice. He never thought Sasuke would do something like this.

"I know," was the empty reply. The Uchiha seemed almost dead as he moved closer, his finger brushing against the trigger, "it was you. There could be no one else."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, "Tell me, Sasuke-kun, what do you think you're going to do when they find out it was you who killed me?"

"I won't do anything... because I won't be here."

**sorry that it's so short! But I just... had to end it there :Nervous laugh: I really like cliffhangers!**

**Please review! XD**


	17. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**I want to say thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! This is the last chapter of Dotless Dice! But I promise you all, the sequel will be coming soon! Look out for it, it'll be called "Silent Noise"! Man, I love the odd names :grin: Also, look forward to a new chap to Reconnection and an Uchihacest oneshot. Major shota, woo! Dattebayo!**

xXxX Flashback XxXx

_Sasuke sat in his room, staring at the wall, his body never shifting, his eyes never wavering. Behind him was Itachi. The man had snuck in again, knowing the best ways to get by Kakashi._

_"Otouto... is the loss of your lover too much for you?" he asked while lighting a few candles, blowing out the matches, the smoke rising to the ceiling._

_The younger of the two remained quiet, but his gaze finally shifted down to the floor, his blank expression changing to one of pure agony, "H-he... he was all I had..."_

_"Now, you know that isn't true," Itachi smirked lightly, loving every second of playing with his brother's mind, "you have me... and since I am your beloved Niisan... I will tell you the best way to avenge your boyfriend... Naruto-kun, was it?" he ran the tip of his index finger up and down one of the candles, enjoying the burning pain the dripping wax caused him. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small revolver, tossing it on the floor next to Sasuke, "use this... and kill the man who raped him."_

_"Kill...?" Sasuke's voice was empty. Itachi always had that effect on him. He would only show emotion when his darling Aniki told him to._

_"Remember, it's for Naruto-kun," Itachi murmered darkly, "and once the deed is done..." he sunk down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, sitting his chin on the boy's shoulder, "come back to me. You will have to go into hiding for a while... and until you are able to roam free, you will stay with me."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "S-stay with Aniki?"_

_"Yes, Otouto, you will be staying with me. And believe me... once he's dead and you come with me... your little Naruto-kun's life will become much better."_

_Sasuke eyed the gun and smiled._

xXxX end flashback XxXx

The raven had Orochimaru backed up against the wall, the gun pressing into the pale flesh of the man's temple. His black eyes were dull and the bags under his eyes seemed to be darker under the dim lights of the classroom.

"Put the gun down," the snake said with gritted teeth.

Sasuke only pushed the gun against his temple harder. His mouth opened slightly and he mouthed four words before pulling the trigger, Orochimaru's body falling to the floor, blood pooling around his head, soaking his hair.

_"This is for Naruto."_

xXxXx

"This is Itsura Kimi with this afternoon's Nippon News, and just a while ago, we recieved information about a local shooting at Rikkyo Ikebukuro Junior and Senior High School. The victim was Sannin Orochimaru, a chemistry teacher at the school. Not long after the gun fire, the police force were called and caught someone trying to run away from the school. It was high school student, Uchiha Sasuke. When they searched the teenager, they found a gun in his bag and he was immediately apprehended. The reason for his actions are still unknown, but Nippon News will keep you updates regularly."

The woman sighed when the camera shut off and she turned around to see the raven being carried off the the police cars. His eyes held fear, anger, sadness, and regret, all at the same time.

Naruto pushed through the thick crowd of students, making his way to the front. His blue eyes were wide as he saw Sasuke getting shoved into a police vehicle. He leaped over the tape that kept everyone out of the investigation zone and tried to get to the raven, but two cops held him back.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't move as his door was shut. He was staring at his hands that had specks of blood on them.

"Sasuke!.! Why the fuck would you do something stupid like that?.!" Naruto cried out, his voice cracking, "We're over!.! We've been over, Sasuke!.! Why would you do that?.!" tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, "What good would it do you?.! You're going to jail now!.! Even if I did take you back, we wouldn't be able to be together!.!"

Obsidian eyes lifted and he turned to stare out the window. His face remained impassive as the engine of the car was turned on. His hair was limp and his eyes showed he was tired, scared, and angry. The car pulled out of the lot and slowly drove off, leaving a screaming and crying blond behind.

xXxXx

xx 1 year later xx

"Hey, Gaki," Tsunade greeted as she stepped into Naruto's apartment. She glanced around at all of the boxes and smiled lightly, "it looks like you did most of the work without me."

"Sorry, Obaachan," Naruto grinned while cleaning the stove, "but I wanted to get done as fast as possible."

"Huh... so you're really going to America... and what about that pleasure house you told me about?" she snorted. Naruto had told her everything a few weeks ago, a little while after the incident with Orochimaru and Sasuke. She had glared and yelled at him for hours until her voice finally gave out on her.

"I made a deal with Kakashi... that I'd work there once I got back from my trip. He said going to college was more important than making up the money..." he tossed the cleaning rag in the sink and sighed, "so once I'm done with college, I'll come back here and work off my debt."

"I don't understand why you won't let me pay it off. **And **I don't get why you can't work it off now."

"I'm a man of my word! I said I'd pay it off myself, so I will... and... Obaachan... I can't go back there now... not now," blue eyes dimmed, but he hid his pain behind a smile.

Tsunade rubbed her neck, "I understand. Well, I have some good news for you, if you'd like to hear it."

"I already know," Naruto knew it was about Sasuke. The news of him being taken out of jail and moved into a mental hospital was all over television that day.

"Are you going to go visit him and say good-bye? I talked with the owner of the place and he said that Sasuke refuses to move away from the door... He said he wanted to see you."

"There's no reason for me to see him. We're over and I no longer have any connection to him whatsoever," the blond replied bitterly, filling up the final box with photos. Tsunade noticed that none of them had Sasuke in them, but in his place, Sai.

"You're dating that Sai boy now?"

"I have been for three months."

"Are you happy with him?"

Naruto smiled a real smile this time, "As happy as I'll ever be."

"That's good," Tsunade sighed and ruffled the boy's hair, "I'll miss you, Gaki, take good care of yourself."

Naruto laughed, "I will! And Sai will be there, so I'll be fine."

Tsunade blinked, "He's going with you?"

"We're going to college together... didn't you know that? Che, and you call yourself my 'mother'?" he teased. He lifted a few boxes and went outside, smiling as he jaw Sai walking up from across the parking lot, "Sai!" he ran down the steps and sat the box in the open trunk of his car, going to his boyfriend and kissing him.

"You packed without me?" Sai asked while pressing kisses along Naruto's jaw.

"Sorry, I wanted to get done so we could leave for the airport early," he pouted, "you don't think they'll lose any of our stuff in the shipping, do you?"

"No, I'm sure they won't," he tugged the blond upstairs and they both, along with Tsunade, carried more boxes to the car, Naruto smiling like he used to with Sasuke.

xXxXx

"Sasuke?"

The raven stared at the T.V. above his bed, his arms tied behind his back, his hair shorter. The workers there had cut it, saying it was unsafe for him when he went out into the main gathering room for the patients. Some of them might've suddenly gotten violent and ripped out his hair.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke said quietly.

"Naruto left for America a little while ago... I don't think he's going to come and visit you," the scarecrow said while he stood in the doorway. He wasn't allowed past that point.

"I already knew he wouldn't come... but I wanted to at least think... there was hope," Sasuke shifted on his bed and sat back against the wall, "so... he's going to college?"

"Yes."

"What... what about him paying the house back?"

"I told him to just go ahead on to college. We made a deal a while back. I let him go to college in America, and he comes back afterwards to pay the debt off later," Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I see..."

"Forget about him, Sasuke. He's forgetting about you... you should do the same."

"When you're stuck in a place like this, there's nothing you can do but think. There's no possible way to forget."

The man sighed, "Sasuke..."

"Please, just leave..."

"Fine, but Iruka and I will be visiting again tomorrow. Make sure you're not in such a foul mood when he comes, you know how he gets," then Kakashi left, the guard outside shutting and locking the door before leaving.

Sasuke looked out the small window of his room, bars keeping him from breaking out. Really, that place was no different than jail... except he was always given pills and shots.

The sunlight made him wince, but he smiled slightly.

"The sunlight... is the closest thing I will ever get to seeing you again..."

**Owari**

**Remember, the story will continue on in the sequel "Silent Noise". Look out for it, minna!**

**Please review!**


End file.
